The joy of revenge
by Apolonia86
Summary: What happens if two dispirited hearts seek solace and revenge in the wrong way? A fic by DioXa and Saiya Elite.
1. Sexual instincts

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters are mine...

**The joy of revenge**

_(El placer de la venganza)_

A fic by DioXa and Saiya Elite

Translation by Apolonia

**

* * *

****This story has been created by DioXa and Saiya Elite together. We hope you enjoy it, and we will be delighted to receive your comments, views, criticisms and others.**

**Notice please that the fanfic contains scenes kind of strong and lemon quite explicit, so if someone does not like these kinds of stories, very kindly we invite you not to read it.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Sexual Instincts**_

That night was like the others, without anything to make it special or different from previous ones. It was exactly one month after the Cell games. Life had returned to be the same for those who had not suffered any significant loss, but what have she lost? -Absolutely everything.- She answered to herself, the wife of a warrior who sacrificed his life to defend the planet Earth.

Again you left me.. Goku.- Chi-chi was looking into a window contemplating the dark of the night and also the large number of stars covering the sky, she had almost forgotten what happiness was, so much time alone had made her soul wither gradually, as a cut flower abandoned to its fate.

-If only you were just here.- Talked the black-haired woman with a faltering and quite weak voice. -I would tell you once more that I adore you.- She put her hand on her chest where Goku placed it the last time, before leaving forever.

In the Paoz mountains calm prevailed, the only thing that broke silence were some nightlife insects, who sang at night and bats over the place which flew over the place when the desired darkness appeared.

-I still cannot understand.. how could you leave us abandoned?.- Chi-chi felt her chest aching while remembering those scenes that marked her exist forever. -Didn't you love us?, you preferred to be dead, that was what I have been told.- She placed her left hand in her face covering her eyes and avoiding emitting loud noises of crying.-Sometimes I feel I hate you, but I realize it is just a useless and false mask, because only Kami-sama and my heart are witnesses of my love.

Her hand dropped to her leg and immediately she took forces to prevent further grumblings.-Damn you Son Goku.-The black-haired woman stood up and went to the most remote part of the hall and dining room.-I only live for you, my son.- Chi-chi was constantly repeating those words that motivated her to live one more day in that darkness in which she was enclosed. She immediately came to her son's room, who she raised with so much love and devotion and who was going from childhood to the adolescent stage. "My Gohan, time flies and just when you need the men presence, for your upbringing from child to man".- Chi-chi bent her head down, she would have to be mother and father at once, though always she had felt that way, since Goku was not a good support for educating their descendant.-Once again I have to take strength out of my spirit.-The widow opened the door slowly, noting immediately that the lights were turned off and that her child was lying in bed, covered by blankets and with closed eyes, a sign that he was sleeping.

For a moment she hesitated in getting closer for fear of awakening him, but love and custom that she had to kiss her son every night could more. Quite slowly she went close to the bed and put her lips on the cheek of her son, who slept like an angel. "I'm glad you can sleep in peace, good night.- Chi-chi quickly covered him with more blankets and went to the exit, closing the door gently.

-Good night mom...- Whispered the teenager who was in bed, barely opening his eyes. -I hope you don't cry tonight, as you've done since my dad died...- Again he to try close them to rest, he was so weak and tired for so much studying. -Dad, I want you by my side.- The boy grabbed the sheets strongly when feeling fighting his tears back. -I shouldn't cry, I only have to be strong and try to overcome.- He tried to relax breathing deeply. -I should remember the good moments.- Gohan smiled and gradually was finding the peace and the happiness he had in his past memories, where his father was still alive.

An owl began to make some noise and break the tranquility of the night. -Tomorrow I have to get up early, I will make some purchases for the week and get the school supplies which Gohan lacks.- The woman spoke tenderly in her bedroom, disposing of her boots and the long yellow dress, staying in nothing more than underwear. She looked with eagerness in her closet some pajamas to start sleeping, but not found one clean. -Uff I had forgotten that today I didn't do a general wash.- Said Chi-chi. -I will search in... in... the closet of Goku, if I have any clean one.- The young woman began to go very slowly towards the wardrobes of her deceased husband. She took the door handle, and knew right away that she was nervous, because her hands were trembling and her legs were not the exception, her heart was beating erratically, her knot in her throat appeared again, accompanied by the blurred sight she had when she cried. -No, not again, this time I have to do it.- She told herself and opened the door abruptly. -Goku..- She said once more so submissively the name of the Saiya.-So many memories.- Her eyes widened to see his clothes, his typical fighter clothing who always wore and which never stopped using it, unless he was taking a bath or went to sleep.- She took the orange gi and drove it to her nose, she inhaled the freshness it had and immediately caught the scent of her loved one. -He used it, I know he did and my Goku put it back here.- She smiled with tenderness, stroking the part of the Kame-senin inscription.

The woman began to turn, heading back to her bed, forgetting that she was looking for a pajama. -I miss you.- Those words slipped from her lips with a voice totally different from the usual one and drew the clothes of her husband even closer to her face with great force, even causing ache with the pressure. She was suddenly lying on the mattress with a smile not very typical in her, at least not for those who did not know her where there was no sun, she began to kiss the fabric with fervor, as if she was drunk with the smell that cloth gave off, then narrowed her eyes and left the orange gi besides. -I really would like to..- Her hand began to go through her belly, her lower abdomen and finally she introduced it into the interior, causing her immediately releasing a sigh and start giving movement to her extremity.

-Ah... ah...- She released some slight moans of satisfaction, then caressing her clitoris in a way quite gentle and circular, she had opened her two fingers and introduced her clitoris in that space, closing them immediately, to provoke a stimulus in that part which gave he rewarding pleasures. She had continued to explore her vagina until she decided to put the index finger on his entrance perfectly oiled. Immediately began to penetrate, she could feel the heat rising increasingly on her body and was no longer a victim of the cold that those late nights had.- Her finger was moving more and more, feeling as her entry opened to give way to its visitor.-Yes.. ahh... yes.- Chi-chi moaned when she opened her legs and decided to put two more fingers inside. -AHH... AHHHH... AHHHH.- her teeth were clenched sharply and her body was surrendered to the same pleasure she was receiving. Once she stopped stimulating in the intimate female area, her hand rose to her breasts and began to stroke them heavily, she no longer wanted something slowly but something more violent, something more savage. She took her right breast and raised it to be able to lick the nipple. First she gave it a quick lick, and then start sucking it completely, with so much zeal as if it was a suck.

After that, she took the pillow and grazed it in the midst of her legs, she began to perform rhythmic movements quite matched, followed by a rise and fall of hips, causing great satisfaction and a smile full of lust. Without realizing it, she fell exhausted victim of fatigue.

**And the next morning...**

The sun gave indications that the night already ended and it was a new day to get up and start the morning activities. Slightly the sunlight rays infiltrated through the purple curtains of the room, thus disturbing the young mother who seemed unwilling to wake up.

-Um..um.- Her face was moving from left to right and her eyebrows were frowning to receive the first daylight. -What... time is it?.- She wondered to herself and tried to straighten little by little. She opened her black eyes questioningly to notice her body completely naked, which did shock her right away, making her jump and sat with a terrified expression on her face.

-What has happened here?.- Asked Chi-chi nervous, thinking that someone else was in her room. She stood up and covered her breasts instinctively, she grabbed the nearest blanket to cover her naked body.- Her eyes were cautiously watching every corner of the room, and then she saw Goku's gi above the bed and was able to recall the events of the previous night...

The widow inadvertently released the blanket and looked impacted at her hands. -What I have done?.- She collapsed on the floor losing strengths. -It can't be, how I could do this to myself?.- Some crystal tears spilled through her eyes, dropping inevitably to the wooden floor. No, everything is your fault.- She began hitting strongly the place where her tears had fallen. -Now I lowered to a whore's level, those who have neither the slightest respect for their body.- Her lips were trembling for mentioning that word.-Now I... am..-

At that moment she felt that someone was knocking the door and without leaving her impression she ignored the calls.

-Mom, mom, are you OK?.- The black-haired boy called his mother worriedly. Mom answered please, do you feel OK?.- He made the same question again.

The young woman noted that the knocks on her door became more severe and constant, she left her disturbed state. Gohan, I am perfectly, I only had a nightmare. Said Chi-chi with passive voice trying to convince her only son.

-Are you sure?.- He asked doubtfully of the response of his mother.

-Of course yes, now go to bathe and start studying, that just in a while I'll start to prepare the breakfast.- She stood up with some difficulty and brushed her long hair.

-Well mom, see you later.- Gohan walked towards his room, but not before giving a final glance to the door. "Mom, be strong."

The widow continued to mourn, she was so disappointed of herself. -I am a failure, as both mother and as wife.-With tired moving she stepped inside the bathtub and opened the tap.

-This will not repeat ever again.- Her fist clenched with so much strength. -If it happens I will impose myself a punishment.- She talked very determinedly while taking a sponge and started to remove all traces of secretion scattered on her abdomen and thighs.

-A decent woman does not make these things.- She moved the sponge stronger in her breasts, causing them to utterly redden.- If I continue with these behaviors so denigrating I will not be a good example for Gohan.-

Chi-chi introduced herself fully in the bathtub, trying to forget the previous night and continue with her life as if nothing had happened.

To be continued...

Apolonia's notes: A great short chapter, isn't it? Well... before anything, let me thank DioXa and Saiya Elite for lettling me translate this great story into English... hope the translation is ok, and above all understandable :P, and we expect eagerly your reviews... keep them coming, so we keep updating :P.


	2. Hate and despair

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters are mine...

**The joy of revenge**

_(El placer de la venganza)_

A fic by DioXa and Saiya Elite

Translation by Apolonia

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Hate and despair**

Also, at Capsule Corp, normalcy had returned to the lives of its inhabitants. Despite Bulma had always been considered a strong woman, she still could not believe that Goku her friend, whom she always considered her younger brother, was dead and that never, ever would return, because he refused to be resurrected, and decided to stay to train in the afterlife. She recalled how badly Chi-chi took the news, and how much it affected to her.

Since that first day when her vehicle collided with him in that forest, she knew that innocent and naive child would become one of those people hard to forget when crossing your path. He only, had changed for the better, the lives of most people who had the good fortune to know him: Yamcha, Krillin, Ten and Chaotzu, Piccolo, Chi-chi... and even Vegeta, the cold and ruthless Prince of Saiyajin, the man she fell in love crazyly and the same that became the father of her small son.

Perhaps these last two, Chi-chi and Vegeta, were those who less assimilated his death, each one in their own way, of course.

In Vegeta's case, after the battle against Cell ended, she believed that the prince would return to space and leave the planet forever, since that Goku have died, she thought that nothing would retain him on Earth. But it wasn't that way... A few days later, the prince returned to his house, and she received him with open arms, eager with the idea to start a new life together, and as a family. But the days passed by, and she began to realize that that man who returned to her, was not the same that left her house the day the androids made their appearance. He barely spoke to her, hardly ate and she was sure that he neither slept enough. Worst of all, he had even stopped training. He left anything that reminded the fights and battles, and spent many hours of his time perched on the balcony of the bedroom they shared, and with the sight lost at one random point. Much as she tried, Vegeta ignored her words, and refused to participate in any conversation that was related to Goku and his death, something she had to stop doing, since all they got was that the prince infuriated and left flying the house to not returning until several hours later.

Nothing managed to make him react... well... almost nothing... The sex was the only thing that seems to make him forget whatever it was that was tormenting him, and every night, without missing any since he returned, he relieved, besides her, all the frustration and anger built up during the day with lengthy and intense sessions full of lust and pleasure. The downside was that when they were done, he returned back to his depression state, and she continued to be concerned about him.

* * *

The night began to fall in that cold and narrow desert located somewhere on Earth. The icy wind began to blow, dragging dust and sand in its wake. On top of that mountain, his fury was nototiced far more because of the height, and there, right at the top, there was the figure of a man that nothing around him seemed to affect him.

She wondered how long he was there, without moving, wandering through his thoughts. She recalled he left the house after Bulma re-emphasized in bothering with her stupid shown concerns towards him. Damn it! Is it that the woman was never going to understand that he did not want to even hear his name, his damned name?... - Kakarotto...- he began to say clenching his fists. - How you dared dying?... How do you dare to sacrifice for me?... I never asked you to do so!... I was ready to die, to surrender my life for this damned planet!. I trained for years just for that, and you you had to interfere... you had to humiliate me again!...- He exclaimed crying out to the wind, as if it was to be responsible for conveying his message. He fell on his his knees to the ground. - Every night you appear in my dreams, torturing me with that stupid smile that you outlined just before disappearing. I hate you, Kakarotto!... you don't know how much...- He said while his hands were on the floor, and a few tears of rage and grief, fell at his side, merging into the sand. - But I hate myself even more... I hate everything I was, what I am now... Nothing else matters to me... Now there is no reason that drives me to continue to fight, and I will never do it again... never again revert to fighting...-

* * *

The next day, Bulma got up from the bed, took a shower and got dressed and then went downstairs to have breakfast. She decided to let Vegeta to continue sleeping, since the session last night was as intense as ever, and he seemed exhausted when he returned from wherever he had been throughout the afternoon. She recalled that she did not even bothered to ask him, since she would meet again with silence in response, and besides, neither had much time to do so, because right then away she felt him caressed her that way that only he knew, and that led to the initiation of a new meeting between the two bodies, so wild and passionate, as recently had become her sex life with him...

Later, she decided to go visit Chi-chi. She spoke with her by phone two days ago and she seemed to continue as affected as at the beginning. She thought that to make a surprise visit would get a little cheer up, and incidentally, she would also achieved to leave behind for a few hours that concern she felt for Vegeta. She left Trunks on the care of his mother, and left the house.

When she arrived, she got off from her vehicle and encapsulated it. She immediately went towards the door of the Son's house, and called.

- Bulma!. - Said Chi-chi just when she opened. - What are you doing here?. - She asked surprised.

- Hello, Chi-chi. The other day on the phone you left me disturbed and I decided to come and see you - the blue-haired replied with a smile.

- Thanks, but you hadn't have to bother. - Chi-chi answered inviting her to come inside the house with a gesture. -- Didn't you brought with you the small Trunks? -- She asked surprised.

- No problem, Chi-chi. - Bulma said hugging her. - I left Trunks at home with my mother. I think she planned to leave with him walking around town and take him to buy cakes - she exclaimed smiling again.

The Son widow returned the smile and the two began walking toward the kitchen. The cooker was turned on, and a lot of different types of food were scattered all over the hob.

- I was finishing preparing food. - Chi-chi said returning to her task. - Would you like to stay and eat with us? - She asked.

- Well... I would like it very much, thank you. - Bulma answered placing herself alongside her in a spirit of help. - And Gohan?. - She said, surprised not to see him there.

- I gave him permission to leave for a while. - Chi-chi replied. - He has been studying a lot over the last few days. I do not think it takes a lot to return.

Bulma noticed the sadness in the tone of voice of her friend. She knew how bad she was living this, not only for her, but also for the small Gohan, who again had become a fatherless boy...

- How is he?. How is he leading with all this?. - She asked unable to avoid it.

Chi-chi stayed for a few seconds in silence, until, without raising her sight of the pot, said:

- Well ... he's a very strong boy... as father as son...- She said with a shaking voice.

At the same time, they heard the door and turned to see Gohan coming in. Bulma went immediately to hug him with affection, and after a while, the three sat at the table and shared moments of talk about the child's studies and the new experiments Bulma and his father were underway.

So the hours passed, and Gohan retreated back to his room for further study. The two women were left sitting in the living room while drinking coffee. Suddenly, Chi-chi realized that Bulma had not mentioned anything regarding her and her relationship with Vegeta. In their lengthy telephone conversations, the blue-haired had commented that the Saiyan prince was behaving in a strange way, and even he had stopped training and stopped using the gravity room that he himself demanded her and her father to manufacture it, years ago. Chi-chi never knew how to understand what her friend saw in a man like Vegeta, nor how it was possible that she fell in love with him, but that fact he became an ally in the fight against Cell, and that furthermore, had accepted his responsibility as a father and remain next to Bulma, almost convinced her that finally, the ruthless prince might have changed, as did Piccolo.

- And how are you, Bulma?. - She asked.

- Well.. not very well, to tell you the truth. - Answered her friend sighing.

- Well... I'm sorry...- replied Chi-chi. - Is he still continues to behave like that?. - She said referring to Vegeta.

- Yes... and getting worse. - The blue-haired girl nodded. - No longer do I know how to react, Chi-chi. I feel completely powerless... - she added, making a great effort not to crumble before her friend.

- Why do you think he is acting this way?... It is strange, don't you think?. - Chi-chi replied confused.

Bulma stared her. She was not sure how her friend was going to react when she told her what she thought, but even so, she decided to reveal it to her:

- Well... I think it is... Goku and his death...- She said, trying not to give it too much importance.

- What?!. - Chi-chi exclaimed in surprise. - What you have just said makes no sense, Bulma. That man always wanted to see my Goku dead. He should be happy, and not vice versa – she remarked, trying that her words were to make her see the obvious.

- It is more complicated than it seems, Chi-chi. - Began to blue-haired to explained. - Apparently, he believes that Goku has humiliated him with his death. His pride does not allow him to accept that Goku sacrificed his life to save his..- concluded saying. She put the cup of coffee on her lips and drank a small sip, while awaiting the reply of Chi-chi, who remained silent, as if meditating on the last words her friend had pronounced.

- Saiyajins ... who understands them?...- She exclaimed, sighing in resignation after a few seconds.

- You are certainly right, Chi-chi.- Answered Bulma smiling. -- Hey... I was thinking... why don't you come to my house a few days?.- She asked while putting the cup of coffee on the table.

- What?. - Exclaimed Goku's widow.

- Come on, do it, Chi-chi!. - Bulma went on to say so excited. - We both need to clear our heads a bit of all this. Locked at home and regretting all the time, we will not achieve anything useful, apart from the fact that the only thing we will get is further depression. -

Chi-chi looked her unbelieving. Recovering from her new low mood, replied:

- I don't think it's a good idea. I... I am not very keen on doing nothing...-

Bulma stood up from her seat, and sat back on the sofa located right next to her friend. Bringing her face to her, she told her gently:

- Chi-chi, you know that Goku would not want to see this happen. He would wish you were happy.-

The woman had to admit that her friend was right. For nothing in the world, Goku would like her be in this situation for his fault.

- But what about.. Gohan?. - She asked, trying to find a final excuse to achieve freedom to accept her proposal.

- He can come with us. - Bulma answered immediately. - Better yet... why don't you let him to be training with Piccolo on the mountains for a few days?. I know they would be really excited, I'm sure. - She said, convinced that the little boy would be happy with the idea, not only for spending time with his friend, but also by the fact that his mother would leave this state of depression and succeed in recovering a bit.

After a few seconds, and seeing that Chi-chi was silent, she re-emphasized:

- You will not regret. It will be wonderful. We'll go shopping, sunbathe at the pool, go for a walk with Trunks... Come on! Say yes!...- she exclaimed excited.

- I don't know... I...- Pronounced the Son widow timidly, not yet decided.

- Chi-chi, look at me. - Said Bulma grabbing her face with both hands. - You're a young and beautiful woman. You have a lifetime ahead and a wonderful son who cares about you. Crying all day will not make Goku come back... and you know it...- added without thinking.

Suddenly, Chi-chi could not be contained and longer, and unable to avoid it, she threw herself into the arms of her friend while saying:

- Oh, Bulma!... I miss him so much...- She said crying bitterly.

- I know... All of us miss him...- answered the blue-haired consoling her, and starting to feel sad as well. They stayed for a while hugging and crying in silence, until they finally broke. Bulma cleaned gently the tears that slipped by the face of her friend, and after doing the same with hers, she said:

- Come on... I will help you to prepare your suitcase...-

To be continued...

* * *


	3. Black eyes

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball nor its characters...

**The joy of revenge**

_(El placer de la venganza)_

A fic by Saiya Elite an DioXa

Translation by Apolonia

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Black Eyes**

- We're almost finished. - Said Chi-chi, bringing the latest clothe to the luggage.- Bulma, Bulma, are you listening to me?.- She asked her shaking her shoulder slightly.

- I'm sorry Chi-chi.- Said Bulma concerned for not paying enough attention.- You know all the problems I have in my head, it is almost impossible for me not to get lots in my thoughts, but you will see that with these holidays that we plan for us, we will try forget our sorrows, just don't forget that we must put an effort, it will be unless if we don't try. The blue-haired woman raised her hand unconsciously towards her blue eyes to wipe the tears that escaped without realizing.

Chi-chi dropped her gaze and closed the suitcase, she didn't want Bulma to look her straight in the eye, they were so swollen, reddened and without any gloss of happiness, which she least wanted to inspire was pity, besides that they recently stroke up closer relationship, she still remembered clearly that in the past they branded as outdated and other things. - Smiling she forced her to answer.-I will Bulma, I will try to overcome this for myself and for my son.-

- You won't regret, we will spend the best vacation you can imagine.- The blue-haired woman knew that with that sadness not only she was hurting Chi-chi, but also Gohan, for what she had heard of the Z warriors the child was shattered to see how his father self-destructed with Cell, she was so sure the boy kept a sense of guilt in the deepest of his heart, it would be difficult to remove, but she was confident that Piccolo could, after all, those two were very close and they understood themselves, and it would be an important factor in the future of Goku's son.

- We have not yet said anything to Gohan.- Interrupted Chi-chi noting immediately her friend was very thoughtful.

- We will have to tell him, he will surely be very happy.-

Behind the door, Gohan had heard the conversation inadvertently, he had come to inform his mother of his new progress in his studies, he had worked so hard on them, to make her mother happy with these small details, largely he felt guilty of each tear she spilled. "If I had not been so confident dad would still be at home. Forgive me Mom." Gohan turned on his heels to go into his room, he knew her mother would be disgusted to see him behind the door.

- Bulma had seen the son of Chi-chi on the corner of her eye, but she knew that would not be very good idea to accuse his presence.- If you like I will tell Gohan the good news.-

Chi-chi observed Bulma quite curious.- Do you think he will like it?.- She asked imagining that Gohan perhaps will be affected by her departure.

- Sure, remember that Piccolo is his only friend and they will feel comfortable to recall those days when they trained together.-

- The black-haired woman frowned, she had tried to forget that part of her life where loneliness was her only absolute friend.-Don't ever remind me of that.- She folded her arms.-My son was a child and Piccolo withdrew him from my side without seeing that, besides he exposed him to danger with just four years.-

- Bulma smiled forcibly, she understood Chi-chi now more than ever, now she was also the mother of a small child and besides he carried more Saiyan blood he was still a child.-You're absolutely right Chi-chi, if I had been away from my Trunks, I think I would save much distrust with that person, but don't forget your child's appreciation for him.-

- Chi-chi knew that Bulma said something very evident.-True, in addition the child needs to distract himself.-

Several minutes later, they had already spoken with Gohan, he reacted just as Bulma had imagined, with nothing better than a radiant smile.

* * *

Bulma drove her vehicle quite satisfied with her power of conviction, she knew that she was indebted to her friend Goku, for all the times he had protected her from the dangers that occurred while both were searching for those dragon balls, to ask the shallow wish that could have in her head. The woman half blushed remembering those very emotional days, her first boyfriend and their true friends. The wild haired boy rescued her from a dangerous loneliness and not only that, she also knew the love with Vegeta, of course, in the less expected way. Who would say she would fell in love with a man similar to an iceberg?, but in bed similar to a volcano in eruption. Bulma answered her thoughts and laughed while recalling her sex meeting the night before.

The two women had not had any conversation, just a few questions and answers out of their mouths and were answered by the widow with a yes or no pretty sharply, which made Bulma to despair and unwittingly took up the talk with her mind.

"How is Vegeta going to take the news that Chi-chi will live in our house?." She really didn't expect to take her with her, but to see her in that state, she felt that it was proper to help her. "I hope that fine, I don't think he would bother, if he just is messing with his own thoughts and quite distant from everything that happens around him, I'm sure that her presence will be totally indifferent."

- We have just arrived, we are landing in a few seconds.-

Chi-chi smiled and looked at the Capsule Corporation from the vessel.- Every time I see your home it's impossible for me not to surprise, I find it incredible that is so large.-

- Ah ... it is, but believe me that sometimes it's distressing, because we are just my parents, Vegeta, Trunks and I for tremendous house.- Bulma looked with the complicity making her understanding that her presence was desired very well, turning her eyes forward and taking the controls for landing, she said. -My parents and I will be very happy to have you as a guest.-

The air-car began to slowly land and when it finally touched the land, Bulma pressed a button that opened the doors of the ship automatically. The two women got off the vehicle and their shoes touched the green grass that grew alive in the gardens of such a mansion.

The wind scattered a bit of Bulma's hair, making her brushing it immediately. We must lower our luggage.- Spoke the blue-haired to her guest, because she saw her very interested in the flowers growing in the vicinity.

- Oh yes, I almost forgot that...- Chi-chi took her suitcase and with the help of her friend dragged it to the house. When opening the door, the widow could not fail to note that all the furniture and other things had been renewed, it was no longer the same house she visited when she dismissed Bulma, Krillin and Gohan on the spacecraft that was set aside to Piccolo's planet, already 5 years ago. After all, it was quite obvious that was not identical, they were millionaires and could afford that luxury when they wanted.

- Do you like the remodeling? Asked Bulma to see that Chi-chi was delighted.

- Yes, everything is very beautiful.-In that, the young black-haired woman lifted her view towards the top, because she felt a chilling presence that attracted her attention completely.

Her black eyes clashed with the cold and calculator sight of the Saiyan Prince, both stare without believing what they saw.

Bulma realized right away and imagined what they were both thinking in that short time. "Sure Vegeta doesn't believe what his is seeing, it must seem very strange for him to see her next to me and I don't blame him, we never had any relationship of friendship, at least until now..." - Vegeta, have you seen my parents?.- Bulma made the first question to make Vegeta no longer look so intrusively. "You never know what this man can say, he is rude and I don't want to say any cruel word."

The heir of the Capsule Corporation was very surprised that her mate rather than react as "usually he did" radically change his attitude. The Saiyan was descending the stairs slowly and threw them occasionally a look to Chi-chi and her as wondering what they were doing together.

- Your parents are gone.- Vegeta stood in front of Bulma and looked into her eyes.

Now Bulma began to be extremely anguished, because he answered, when he always responded with: Do you see me the face of a messenger? do you think I care? what do I know? Or simply the customary silence..

- Ve.. ve.. Vegeta... Are you.. OK?.- She could not conceal her astonishment, something that upset the prince, making him go far from her and the guest, but not before wincing contempt to both.

"Uf, he has a fairly negative presence." Chi-chi thought a little nervous. "I can't feel Ki or anything of that, but this man has a quite heavy aura, I don't know how Bulma can sleep with him in the same bed. -The young black-haired woman gave a small glimpse to the owner of the house.

"Could it be he has fallen even more in that depressing state?" The scientific lowered her head not being able to avoid feeling a little depressed of such behavior, which was immediately captured by Chi-chi.- Where is Trunks? I want to see him, I haven't seen since him for a long time.- Gohan's mother smiled as if nothing had witnessed.

- Yes, it's true, it should be upstairs, it's so weird that my parents have left him alone.- Bulma questioned before such an attitude. "Apparently it's not only Vegeta the strange."

The two women went upstairs to the top floor, where were all the rooms of the house.-Here is Trunks' room and that one on the left will be yours.-Bulma pressed a few buttons and the door opened, they entered carefully, while observing the small child in his crib, sleeping placidly.

- He is so cute.- Chi-chi commented very slowly.

- Yes.-Bulma looked tenderly at her child, he will be so strong when he grew up and resembled in physical appearance to his father.- He will be very handsome.-

The women released a small giggle. They left the room and once outside, Trunks' mother noticed her wristwatch. -It's dinner time, we have to hurry to be punctual.-

On the ground floor, barely entering the dining room, the blue-haired woman saw Vegeta sat at the table, slowly eating his portion of chicken. "Again?, now I'm feeling despaired, he never dinner when there was a visit and much less, if it was someone connected to Goku."

- Take a seat Chi-chi.- Bulma sat without questioning anything and the black-haired woman imitated that attitude.

Everything was silent, the dinner was becoming a little uncomfortable, thanks to the gaze of Vegeta about the guest. "Why this man looks at me so much?, I think it was not a good idea to come here."

The prince meanwhile continued eating slowly his meal, he had lost appetite since that damned confrontation with Cell. "Wow, I never imagine that Bulma was friend of Kakarott's woman. If she is so interested in helping me to get out of this state, she should not remind me the damn insect at all times, is exasperating and to cap it all her attitudes to improve our family relationship, are what most bothers me. By the way, it's so illogical that a worm as this low class soldier had had a woman, he is so stupid that he doesn't know where he is standing or perhaps that is what he makes us believe, to underestimate his foul brain."

At the end of dinner Vegeta stood up without saying a word and went away from everybody.

"He did it again.." Bulma closed her eyes resigned. "Apparently this will be another very long night.".- What do you think of going to the living room to plan what we will do these days you're here?.-

Chi-chi nodded and moved up the hall. The hours passed by very quickly, they had been talking for a long while and the midnight watch began playing its melody. -I think it's time to sleep. Chi-chi commented covering her mouth due to a yawn.

- Hehe, is not too late, well at least for me .- Smiled the owner of the house.- Shall I accompany you to your room?.-

- Oh ... don't worry, I know where my room is, you had shown me before, do you remember?.-

- Very well, then we will see tomorrow.-

Chi-chi stood up and dismissed her friend with a kiss on the cheek.-Good night.-

- Good night.- And Bulma saw her walking, until she lost sight of utterly. -Now I need to visit this Saiyajin.- She touched her lips slightly recalling the savage kisses he gave her. She loved to have him so passionate every night since he appeared to be the same man she fell in love with, but she had preferred to leave illusions, because every morning she realized that it was a mistake.

After a few moments, the scientific immediately jumped to her room, finding the Saiyan lying on the bed, totally naked. She made no question, enough was the sight of her prince full of lust and desire, to immediately begin lowering the zip of her dress.

In another room, Chi-chi was in pajamas and tried to close her eyes to sleep, she began to hear some quite special noises, which made her dream suddenly disappear.

- Womannnn... ARRRRRRRRRGH..Move.. more... open... more.. the.. legs.-The head of the bed was apparently hitting against a wall quite frequently, sometimes the movements became more strong while the moans were increasing.

The sound of the bed did not let Chi-chi think otherwise than in sex. The situation put stressed her, just yesterday she had a desire to do so and ended up doing something foul and abusive, but, what could she do to defuse those instincts so low? Chi-chi strongly clung to the bed while her heart was savagely beating, so did her vagina, her interior was completely wet and the widow's mind was thinking horrible things relating to sex, she wanted so bad to be penetrated that she could do it with anyone...

- Ohh.- She began to sigh and lower her hand again to her intimate zone, barely caressing her panties. -No, I shouldn't, but.. but.. I.. want.. to feel pleasure.-The black-haired woman bit her lips and covered her face with a pillow.

The moans continued despite the fact that a cell phone was ringing with great insistence, but suddenly stopped doing so and the cries of pleasure ceased.

The young with dark eyes began to calm down too, but she did not stop feeling her body as hot as well as her mind until she heard that someone was knocking her door with great urgency.

Knock, knock, knock.-Chi-chi, open the door please.- The voice of the blue-haired woman was interspersed and the guest got up right away, after all it was not going to be noticeable how excited she was, or was it?. She brushed her hair, set better her pajamas and opened the door.

- What happens Bulma?.- She asked her without giving any signs of suspicion.

- My.. mom has called.-Bulma made a brief pause.-She says they went to another city to walk through for their anniversary.-She swallow and continued speaking.-My father felt bad suddenly, he almost could not breathe and is in a clinic..- Chi-chi was petrified before so horrendous news.- My mother is alone there and asked me to go as soon as possible.. I will have to accompany her, could you take care of Trunks?.-

- Of course Bulma, go, don't worry about him.-

- Thanks, good you are here, I feel had happe..-

- Shhhh.- The black-haired woman put her fingers on the Bulma's lips.-It will be better not to lose time and hurry up, don't worry about the child.

- Thank you so much Chi-chi.-Trunks' mother before releasing more tears was running towards her room and Chi-chi entered in hers, listening only the closing of the door.

- Hopefully it not moves to higher.-

Inside Bulma's room, Vegeta saw how his wife got clothes from her closet and dressed quickly. "If she got dressed like this every day.." The prince smiled at such thought, he really cared little what happened his wife parents.

- Vegeta, I'm leaving.. my parents need me...- Bulma turned around and closed the door.

The Saiyan reclined better on the pillow and breathed deeply. -I don't like having to stay with the silly wife of Kakarott and she better not think that I will give her some importance or special treatment for being the woman's guest, for me it's going to be like nothing, damn it, Bulma left me unsatisfied.." Suddenly he felt that Bulma's was increasingly distant, giving indications that she already had left Capsule Corporation.- She's gone.- At that time, while Vegeta turned around and changed position to be able to sleep, he began to hear that someone was having a shower, gradually he began to open his eyes.-That neurotic is having a bath, why didn't she make it before coming instead of doing it at these hours?.- Vegeta growled before this situation. -And to cap it all she left the light of the corridor on and that clarity comes through the crystal that is above my door, only Bulma happens to make these craps she considers designs.- The prince stood up very angry, opened the door and took a few steps to try to turn off the light. Before reaching his destination, he noticed that the bathroom door was open, causing his eyes open completely, gradually he slipped into the frame. "What would she had on her head? And why did she left the door opened?.- The prince smiled, his eyes were looking for the person who was occupying that place, while his sight reflected the greater prevention.

Vegeta quietly searched to achieve visualize the silhouette of the woman. "Wow, she has a desirable body." He smiled again. "Those ugly clothes that she uses on a daily basis don't let her see nothing graceful". His eyebrows lifted up to hear some small moans. -I will not miss this.-Murmured the Saiyan cautiously entering to the huge bathroom and stood behind the shelves of towels. "From here I can see her better" The prince licked his lips and his smile grew again when listening the moans, but much more intense when she put the shower closer to her femininity.

"Apparently she is stimulating herself with warm water." Vegeta put more attention to the shade and cursed when he could not see the dam with total clarity. The curtain was almost transparent and had some drawings of withered leaves. "That black hair... so long... makes her seem almost a Saiyan woman... but what I'm saying? That female has no point of comparison with anyone of my race.." The Saiyan self punished for having such ridiculous thoughts. "I only feel attracted for the fact she is a female and nothing else, besides Bulma left me wanting to continue fucking."

Chi-chi turned around and now he could see their buttocks in the shade. "I get the impression that she left the door opened on purpose, although I doubt it very much with way so peculiar she has, or she pretends to be modest?. Perhaps at some point I can see how inhibited she is..." The prince felt how his penis was beginning to erect, he did not expecting less from his member, besides anyone would feel very excited to be inside of an occupied bathroom and more with a fairly hot woman like that, besides the dangerous environment made it even more stimulating, so much it was impossible to resist a masturbation. He quickly caught his sex with the palm of his hand and released a sigh almost inaudible when feeling that contact. Very slowly began to give it movement and when feeling more "excited" increased rapidly, causing his body to reach almost orgasm and moans were quite difficult to hide, but not only him was like that, also Chi-chi was and that put him in a hundred. "Damn it.. I have to leave here, before something not good happens." Vegeta launched a last look towards the shower and went out quietly until he heard say:

- Vegeta... mmm...-

"But what the hell? The Saiyan immediately turned his head. -Did she said my name? Is she imagining that I am having sex with her?.. I did indeed not expect that, I will discover if she really wants me, it will not be today, but it will be tomorrow, I will make her fall into a provocative game, which she may not slip by even if she tries, nobody better than me for this task of seduction, after all, who can withstand me before an indecent proposal?.. Neither Bulma did it and she was still with that insect Yamcha. Vegeta smiled evilly when entering in his room. -I think it would be an excellent idea, not only I will enjoy, but also.. I will avenge the humiliation that imbecile of Kakarott made me live and nothing better than sleeping with his female, I will assure that bastard feels humiliated, as he made me feel many times. I had no thought of revenge in that way, but I do not have anything else in my power and my hatred is increasing more every day. In addition, it will be funny to discover how innocent Kakarott was in bed ...

To be continued...


	4. Passion and need

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball nor its characters...

**The joy of revenge**

_(El placer de la venganza)_

A fic by Saiya Elite an DioXa

Translation by Apolonia

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Passion and need**

With a last and huge moan, Chi-chi came and, being unable to hold herself she buckled on the bath tube floor while the warm water caressed her now sweating skin that by now was flushed by the heat.

When she pulled herself together, she started to feel like crap and tremendously ashamed by what she's just done..- Oh, Kami... I did it again...- She said weeping. - How... how could I have done that?... What's wrong with me?...- She whispered, in tears. - It's all your fault!. This is what you've made me become! - She exclaimed, furious as she was feeling an enormous wrath inside. - Damn you, Son Goku...- She sobbed. - Damn you!...-

The next day, Chi-chi woke up and the images of what happened the night before came flashing back into her mind. She felt a lump in her throat while she was making a tremendous effort to keep those memories out of her mind. She stumbled out of bed, and after getting dressed, she headed to little Trunks' bedroom to check if he was already awake and start making breakfast. As soon as she saw him, still deeply asleep in his little crib; she smiled tenderly and soon all her previous thoughts faded away. She stepped out of the room without making any noise and headed for the kitchen willing to prepare the baby's food.

Meanwhile.. in the room in front of hers, the prince was turning and tossing on his bed, showing his back to the sunbeams coming through the curtains of the balcony. He had absolutely no intentions of getting up. Truth to be told, he had nothing to do, and by just sleeping, he could escape from those thoughts that reminded him of the cause of his current state. Besides, he remembered Bulma was out of town and probably she would stay gone for a couple of days, and that he would not even amuse himself by having sex with her. He grumbled, completely annoyed keeping his eyes wide shot. Everything seemed to be wrong, just the opposite of what he had planned... Every time he set a goal, a challenge, everything ended up falling apart. Up to that moment, everything he set his mind on had he achieved it, and the main reason of his failure had always to do with the doings of the being he hated right now... Kakarott... Because of him he could not fulfill his revenge against Freeza, killing him with his bare hands and making him pay for all the humilliations the freaking lizard made him feel all that time while he was kept enslaved and under his hand... Neither he could fulfill his wishes of defeating Cell and being glorified and feared by all the pathetic inhabitants of this fucking planet...

Why?... why did that brianless insect always ended up surpassing him?... Even in death, he could still raise above him, because he had an honorable death and everyone would for ever remember him as the stupid hero who sacrificed his life for everyone else's. With this last thought, his ki started to powered up and his fists made a tight grip around the sheets.

At that moment, he managed to listen to the sound of the next door closing, accompanied with the loud voice of Kakarott's wife, who could not stop saying nonsense to his child, the same way he had seen Bulma before every day. - Hmp!... If she keeps going like that, the brat would become in a weak and whiny human just like everyone in this goddamn planet.

Suddenly, he remembered what happened the night before... Flashes of that woman masturbating in the shower came into his mind, and how turned on he was while watching her and hearing her moan like a bitch in heat...

He smirked... Maybe he did have something to do today...

After a while, Chi-chi had just finished feeding little Trunks, and was playing with him while the baby was laughing out loud at the funny faces she was making.

At that exact moment, the prince walked into the kitchen and just by setting her eyes on him, the woman said:

- Good morning, Vegeta. -

He didn't even flinched, he walked to the fridge without paying any attention to her and open the fridge. His eyes went to the inside to try to choose any food to serve him to satisfy his morning hunger.

The woman sighed resigned. - Rude Saiyan...- she said to herself. Then, seeing that he was not deciding for any of the foods in the refrigerator, she thought that perhaps if she cooked for him some of her dishes, his mood would improve, since nobody knew better than her the enormous appetite the Saiyajin possessed and how much they appreciated a good meal.

- I can prepare something for you to have breakfast. What do you want? - She asked politely.

The man did not even turned to her to answer.

- Nothing you can cook, woman. I have no intention of dying poisoned. - He said while grabbing some fruits from the fridge and a bowl that had some sausage.

Chi-chi could not believe what she had heard. That man was the most unpleasant, and worst of all was that she had to bear his behavior during the remaining days living there as a guest. She had to do something to avoid any confrontation with him, so, she thought that the best would be leaving all the things clear as soon as possible.

- Poisoned? - She exclaimed angry. - Listen, Vegeta: I am fully aware that my visit here it's not very pleasant for you, but Bulma has asked me to take care for Trunks while she is out, and I accepted delighted to be able to do her this favor.- She replied while watching him sitting at a kitchen table. - In addition, is not that I like you so much neither, but it appears we'll have no choice but to live together for a while, so... the best thing is to do both of us our best and try that coexistence is as adult and civilized as possible. - She concluded, waiting for a response.

Throughout all the time that lasted the little woman's discourse, Vegeta focused solely on finishing his breakfast and did not look at her even once.

- Have you finished, woman?. - He asked as she stopped talking. Chi-chi nodded in response, and for the first time since she came into the kitchen, the prince turned his cold gaze towards her and said: - Well, now you listen to me: You will not have any problem of coexistence with me, unless you keep annoying me as you have done upto now. The best thing for you is that you ignore me the same way as I do with you. - And saying this, he stood up from the table and left the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in complete normality. Vegeta spent most of the time locked in his room and Chi-chi decided to leave for a walk with Trunks after eating. As evening fell, they returned to the house, and just by entering, the woman heard the phone ringing. She turned her head and saw Vegeta lying on the sofa in the living room without immuting and without any intention of standing up to answer. Angry, she growled something without bothering if he heard, and with the baby in her arms, grabbed the handset and said:

- Speak?. - Se asked while she led an angry glance to the prince.

- Hello, Chi-chi. It's Bulma. -

The Son' widow began asking her friend about her father, and she replied that Mr. Briefs had suffered something like a heart attack and that doctors recommended him to stay under observation for a few more days. During a good time both women stayed on the phone and Chi-chi kindly offered herself to stay to look after Trunks for as long as Bulma needed. The blue-haired woman infinitely thanked her and, after saying good bye until the following day, hung up.

The entire conversation was heard by the prince, who was still laid as if nothing happened. The news of Bulma's father disease did not affect him at all. After all, neither him nor his insane wife mattered to him one bit.

Chi-chi, at the end of her conversation with Bulma, went with the child to the floor above, in a spirit of giving him a bath and to give him the dinner and put him on his little crib.

* * *

After a while, and after making sure the baby had fallen asleep, Chi-chi went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. When she finished, she did the dishes and went into the living room with the idea of seeing a little of television before going to bed. Just when she entered, she was surprised to see Vegeta was in the same place as a few hours earlier, lying on the sofa, silent and barely moving.

- Don't you get tired of being all day without doing anything?. - She asked him while sitting on the opposite sofa.

The prince gave her a fleeting glance and replied impertinently:

- Don't bother me, woman!. -

Chi-chi could no longer contained herself. She was tired of rude and unpolite replies of that man.

- Bother you?. - She said. - Didn't you hear the phone ringing when I arrived?. - She scolded him for what happened hours before. - As far as I know, I'm not your maid. -

- Nobody told you to answer!. And now, get lost. - Said the the Saiyan raising his voice.

Chi-chi felt she could not bare it anymore. Does this man speak to the entire world like that, or was just only to her?. She needed to know...

- Why are you talking to me like that, Vegeta?. - She asked him without thinking.- She asked him without thinking. - It's because I'm Goku's wife, isn't it?. - She insisted.

The Saiyan raised his eyebrows as a sign of surprise.- Apparently, the fun will begin much earlier than expected...- he thought, while his face outlined a half smirk. He incorporated his body on the couch until being sat in front of her and folded his arms. He stared at her and told her:

- No, woman... you're no longer the wife that stupid... Now you are his widow... Or perhaps you've forgotten?. - And he started to laugh out loud.

She gave him a look filled with hatred and resentment while she watched him laughing with all his forces.

- How can you be so cruel?... What did my Goku do to you to hate him that way? - She asked with anger, while standing up quickly from the sofa, facing him. Immediately, Vegeta stopped laughing and did the same.

- I have many reasons to hate that worm. - He said with contempt. - Almost the same as you...- He added later, almost guessing the reaction of the woman for listening.

- What are you talking about?. - Chi-chi asked puzzled.

Vegeta smirked again, and walked towards her approaching until just a few inches from her position.

- Your beloved one has abandoned you and the brat. - He began speaking without any kind of problem. - And I am aware this is not the first time he does it, though this time seems to be the ultimate one. - He added later. - Is it not reason enough to deserve your hatred?. - He asked convinced it was.

Chi-chi could not believe what she was listening to. Why did this man insisted on making her suffer? What would he win reminding her of her misery?. And that last question... how was she going to answer it if she was not even sure about the answer?

- You... you're wrong... I... don't... - She said, starting to feel nervous.

- You cannot fool me, woman. - The Saiyan interrupted with harsh voice. - I am very aware of what you feel. I read it in your eyes. - He said while approaching his face to hers and forced her to confront their eyes. - Every day, without missing any, you ask yourself the reasons and what was what you did wrong so that he doesn't want to come back, am I right?.- He said while he moved away his face and began to walk, passing through her left side and stopping just in her back. - You've come to think that he never cared enough, because if so, he would have not preferred to train in space or in the other world, instead of returning with his family...- He went on saying while observing the back of woman moving because of her troubled breathing. - You hate him because you think he has always considered you as a nuisance and because now you've realized that the time he has stayed with you, you've served him as a servant and a concubine, while he was expecting the perfect occasion to go away... once again...- He concluded, while again standing in front of her, face to face. He congratulated himself, when he found that he was achieving successfully his purposes. The woman was in a state of shock, her gaze was lost, with crystal eyes in a clear sign of desperation. Her lips were half opened letting escape repeated wheezing by the speed with she was inhaling and exhaling air, and he was sure that if he approached a little more to her, his heightened sense of hearing would let him listen to her fast heartbeats.

- But worst of all ...- He went on saying without any remorse. - It's that none of your friends, even your own child, are able to see that that way. For all those stupids, Kakarott is a hero, whom they praise and admire, while for you... all they feel is pity... But you know that he doesn't deserve it, that he doesn't deserve such praises. - He replied, conscious of the effect he was producing in her. - And I agree with you, woman...- He added making a pause, while he returned again his face to Chi-chi's. - You and I... we are the only ones who know his other side... the only ones who know what is behind that stupid smile with which he tries to hide the true Kakarott...-

At that time, Chi-chi did no longer bare it. She cried out desperately as she covered her face with both hands and left the place running away, heading directly toward the stairs.

The prince followed her with his eyes until she disappeared from his field of vision. A few seconds later, he could listen a resounding door closing that indicated him that the woman had locked herself in her room, and that she would not get out of there until she vented all the anger and frustration she felt. He smiled with satisfaction. Since the end of the Cell's game, he had not felt so good... and only for a few "small words"...Apparently, his long-awaited revenge was much closer than he had ever imagined...

* * *

After a few hours, Chi-chi was trying to sleep after calming down a bit after, when she had being crying nonstop since she left the living room, fleeing from the words spoken by Vegeta... Words that, apart from cruel, clearly reflected a reality, what she truly felt and what was haunting her down every day since she learned of her husband's death.

Suddenly, she heard little Trunks crying. She got up quickly, and headed toward the child's bedroom. Just when she entered, she went closer to the crib and took him in her arms, singing him some lullabies and whispering some soft words to reassure him and making him sleep again.

She did not succeeded only after a while, and after releasing a resounding sigh, she left the room and closed the door again with great care so as not to wake him up. She went to her room again, and before entering, she stayed indecisively for a few seconds. She knew if she tried to sleep, it would be impossible, and she decided that it would be best to go to the kitchen to prepare herself a lime blossom tea or something to get to sleep.

As she arrived there, she turned the light on and was frightened to meet with Vegeta, who said just when he saw her:

- Have the brat stopped bawling?. Fortunately... I was beginning to think that I would have to go out of the house to escape his damn cries.- He growled, annoyed. He got up from his seat in the spirit of leaving the kitchen and heading back to his room to continue sleeping.

At that time, Chi-chi realized the prince was only wearing a pair of boxers and that he seemed not to give too much importance that she saw him with so little clothing. She removed slightly embarrassed her view of him and turned around. Vegeta first looked surprised at her reaction, until he understood why was it...- Well... this woman gets shocked by anything... I think I will have more fun for a while...- He thought while half smirking.

- I don't understand what makes you so uncomfortable, woman. - He said standing again in front of her. - Besides, you are not that covered either...- He said, directing his gaze toward the short and brief nightgown she wore, and that did not leave too much to the imagination.

- What ?...- exclaimed Chi-chi imitating him. - Ah!. - She released a small cry while she covered herself with her arms completely embarrassed. The truth is that she had not realized until now, with the rush to go to help Trunks, she forgot to put the robe.

Vegeta could not avoid start laughing. He was enjoying that spontaneous reaction of the woman. The truth is he beginning to bear her a little more, apart from that sense of morality so pronounced and her personality so puritan and modest, led him to start creating an image of her that was becoming even exciting and provocative...

- It doesn't make much sense that you cover yourself now, don't you think?. I have had enough time to see everything. - He replied with an ironic smile. He had to acknowledge that this woman, and her beautiful body, were beginning to attract him more than they should. He recalled in that same instant the images from the night before in the shower and how much he enjoyed observing her at that so intimate moment.

- You can be very accustomed to this sort of thing, Vegeta. - Chi-chi scolded him, already recovered from her earlier embarrassment. - But I am a decent woman and...-

- Bah!, those are nothing but human nonsense, woman - Vegeta interrupted. - You would do better if you change that mindset so retrograde that have...- He said while touring and begining to walk toward the stairs, back to her.

Just before giving the first step, he heard her saying an almost inaudible whisper:

- Vegeta...- The man half turned in response to her call. - Would... you.. have done... the same thing that... him?...Would you have abandoned your family?...- She asked him timidly while she was still covering her body with her own arms, in an image the prince found extremely sweet and sensual.

Without thinking, he began to walk slowly toward her in silence. He stopped until just a few inches separated them, and staring at her, he replied:

- Fortunately... I'm not at all like Kakarott. Does that answer your question, woman? - He said, in the mildest form that his harsh voice allowed him.

She said nothing. She merely lowered her head, overwhelmed... beginning to feel again all those feelings of anger and pain resurfacing with greater force... Never had she felt so weak and helpless... and the strange in everything was that the only person who seemed to realize what she really think, was the man who was in front of her at that very moment, the same whose hands were gently caressing her face and began to navigate to her neck, gently stroking her hair making her shiver. She closed her eyes for a few seconds... and when she opened them again, she found his face approaching hers until his lips were posed over hers in a fleeting rubbing and barely perceptible. He repeated it twice more, until finally, the kiss lasted longer, feeling it so delightful, that she had no choice but to match it with anxiety.

She clanged her arms to the man's muscular neck while they were kissing, and her body trembled an instant, in response to the pleasant feeling of the warmth Vegeta's skin caused by contact with hers.

Seconds later, the prince left her lips and began to travel around her neck, while his hands went all over the different parts of the female body with the clear intention of not missing any of them, as wanting to erase the traces that could have been left behind by his rival, his enemy... The mere idea of knowing that this was his wife now in his arms, managed to excite him even more than he had ever been... Now nothing could stop him, nobody would be able to avoid that she was his, and encouraged with the idea of doing this as soon as possible, he lifted the woman up with his arms and placed her between his body astride, and encouraging her to surround his body with her legs. He walked two steps, until the back of the woman contacted the wall.

She felt like a puppet in his arms, but she did not care. She was ready to let herself go... she needed to feel desired, longing desperately to be dominated by the wilderness of this man who, with his gaze, seemed to be capable of penetrating into the interior of anything that was put ahead of him. Suddenly, she noticed a strong pull and she saw briefly falling to the ground the remains of her nightgown. Instantly, she felt his lips and the wet tongue of the prince placed on her breasts. Again and again, she noted how he devoured them with anxiety, he nibbled them repeatedly and sucked her nipples. She sighed. She moaned. She cried out as she had never done before, eager to merge with him, thirsting for perceiving his Saiyan fury in agitation on her inside...

- aah...aahh...Vegeta...take me...do it now...- She pronounced between moans.

The prince did not think it twice. He got rid of his boxers and with a stretch he got rid of her panties that clog the wet and excited sex of woman. His hands clang to the female buttocks and, with a single shove, he penetrated her.

- Aarrgghhh... hmmmmm...- The woman cried out, starting to moan desperately while the man entered in her increasingly. Her mind no longer respond to reason, her body was now commanding, and the only thing it asked was more and more pleasure... she sticked her nails in the bare of the bare back of the prince, who responded by increasing the strength and the speed of his onslaught.

Vegeta did all the work, she barely moved, but he did not care. He assumed that this was the first time the woman had sex in this position, which got him even more excited. Virtually was like having a virgin in his arms, as if it were a female in her first heat, which he would be perfectly willing to teach her all the secrets of pleasure and lust.

Suddenly, he felt her having convulsions in an instant, as the first notice that her orgasm was to come. He accelerated the pace and clung to her even more. He wanted to feel her culmination as if it were his own. Instantly, he heard her screaming and shivering with such fury, that looked like a volcano about to erupt, while his perfect ear caught with total accuracy the strong and rapid beats of her heart leaving her chest.

Encouraged by the explosion of joy of the woman, he suddenly felt approaching his ecstasy. His breathing was increasing, and he began to move with greater momentum, until, when he learned he could no longer contained it, he went out her. He tighten both bodies even more, making his penis not to lose contact with the skin of the woman at any time, and immediately thereafter he began to make movements of friction while ejaculating and moaning with pleasure and delight.

When the calm arrived, and while both regulated their breaths, they remained for a few seconds embraced in the same position. Chi-chi's head rested on one of Vegeta's shoulders, and her long black hair covered her face and part of the back of the prince.

- Oh, Kami!... what have we done?...- He heard her saying on his left ear. He knew that this was going to happen, that once they finished, she would begin to feel remorse and embarrassed by what had happened. He moved a bit, and she soon put her feet on the ground.

- Nothing unwanted. - He answered with his typical smirk. - Although...I could realize that you were much more needy than me, woman...- He added with sarcasm, which caused that, much before his instinct warned him, he received in his face a huge slap, which obviously did not cause any damage.

They stare for a few seconds, until she, with tears in her eyes, pushed him away and ran towards the stairs.

- Women!... who the hell understands them?. - The prince murmured while gathering his boxers from the floor and began to put them on. - But I will get you, woman. The next time won't be so easy. You will come to me begging to take you again... you will see...- He said for himself furiously and with a new challenge on his mind that would not cease until he see it fulfilled.

To be continued...

* * *


	5. Games of seduction

**The joy of revenge**

_(El placer de la venganza)_

A fic by Saiya Elite an DioXa

Translation by Apolonia

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Games of seduction**

On the other hand, the widow Son had run away from the place where she commited her first infidelity, she was confused by her actions; there were times when she felt desperated and distressed. The fucking Saiyan, had taken advantage of her anger, sorrow and pain, making her fall into his trap. That man was a manipulator in the whole sense of the word, she could still hear his harsh and cruel words in her mind. Nobody, absolutely nobody had ever made her feel so naked in her life, and not physically speaking. Nobody knew what she felt exactly. She hide it pretty well until that day, when her mask finally fell, broken. She still did not know Vegeta's true intentions for sure, but she had a vague idea, though she would not be surprised that it had something to do with a revenge against her husband, for all his previous reasons, knowing that he saw sex as just a vulgar pleasure of the flesh.

Her steps were heard in the corridor of the top floor, she was walking with her eyes lost ans she was completely naked, but that did not bothered her. She knew something inside her had died in those moments of unbridled sex, something she never thought she would lose after so many years of having behaved like a decent lady and from a good family.

Her mind began to whisper hurtful things to her, words that distort and made her shudder, causing her to cover her ears with desperation. -I can't stoop so low.- Chi-chi cornered herself against the wall. -I won't be...- Her words were interrupted by herself. - More whore of what I was today?.- She brushed her hair from her face that were interfering in her sight. -I think I can no longer control it.- Her tears fell due to the shame. - I always tried to avoid that instinct that was deep inside me, but at this stage and before the first provocation, I fell prey to licentiousness.- The Son widow carefully went downstairs and sat down at the last step.- Although.. I won't deny that what….- She covered her lips with her fingers and closed her eyes to remember the first kisses Vegeta gave to her. -I needed that.- Chi-chi hugged her legs and placed her head on her knees.- Goku hurt me seriously, my heart bleeds every day remembering his scorn, his remoteness and the selflessness that he have always showed for us, for that man, before anything, were his own desires, no matter the others', he just wanted to be stronger than everyone. He left behind his wife and his son, to be completely free. His friends were often silent witnesses of his remoteness, Goku wasn't a person who liked to stay in one place, he was always on one place to another, very busy with his quarrels and workouts, forgetting that in distant place, his family did not stop waiting.-

Vegeta's shadow reflected on the wall opposite the corridor. "Finally she removed the bandage from her eyes." The Saiyan observed Chi-chi seriously not even flinching by the confusion that she unconsciously showed. "Kakarott is nothing but rubbish, that is an unquestionable truth."

Chi-chi had experienced many feelings in those minutes of reflection and solitude. Her life had gone as an avenue in her head, everything that once was and what ceased to be, remind her what were her wishes imposed since her childhood, those which had unfortunately been a failure for choosing the wrong mate. She was not going to deny that the negative side had its positive side, every day she thanked for the most valuable gift Kamisama could gave her.. her only and last child. Reality was harsh for her soul, but she was brave despite the strong and fairly traumatic experiences that she had lived, she was still standing and could still remain. She would not rest until one of her desires were fulfilled, she knew she could fully rely on Gohan and he would not disappoint her, she was prepared to make any sacrifice, as long as her child succeed in life and happiness accompany him for the rest of his days.

The young black-haired woman, wiped the remnants tears. She had been analyzing herself in the stairs the whole time, discovering things they she had noticed before, but she did not want to see them even being in front of her. He noted her thin figure with detail, she was still young and attractive as to submit to a lifetime of chastity.

Chi-chi walked into the room, her eyes showing sadness and resentment, but was overshadowed by the smile she was giving to herself, in front of the big mirrors, in Bulma's house.

- How the years passed by..- she muttered placing her hands behind her head, holding part of her hair in order to make a ponytail and leave some locks at the front, she only lacked some hair to cover a little of her forehead, to be exactly the same as when she was a teenager.- The black-haired woman recalled many amusing moments along with Goku and of course, her yearned childhood.

The woman released her hair and placed her hand in the mirror, making her face not so visible, because it was not a current reflection what she really wanted to see in these moments. - She closed her eyes slowly until she was lost in her memories of many years ago, reliving wonderful stages, full of fun and freedom. - There is no point in missing the past, I only have to live the present and the future in a different way.- The dark-haired woman observed through the windows the large number of stars.- I must hurry up.- She mentioned while she returned to the stairs, this time faster than before..- I think hours went by fast this time.-

When arriving finally to the top floor the first thing she did was entering in her bedroom, and went to her private bathroom. She opened the shower with cold water. - I shouldn't have waited so long to take a bath.- The vital liquid fell directly onto Chi-chi's face. - I have to remove Vegeta's semen, I still can't believe how I could enjoy when he ejaculated on my body. Was it because I was excited?.. it must be that.. because now I am not, it gives me a little more than disgust to remember having to wash these areas.- She soaped gently her hips and buttocks. The sweat mixed with the male flows, caused an odor not very pleasant for her nose. - Fortunately soon I will finish this shower. -She took a little more soap to clean her legs and suddenly she thought.

"That will be it. I will stop blaming myself for what I did and I will also leave the image that I self-imposed some years ago. The modest and disciplined woman will cease for some days. Chi-chi washed the rest of the soap and took a lemon-green towel, to dry herself and cover his nudity. -I will hurry up to get dressed. He left the bathtub, reached one pajamas of the closet and placed. - Then she took a brush and began to fix her hair, walking up to the window. - I want to breathe fresh air, I can't withstand much longer.- She moved the glass and pulled her head out to feel the wind.-I didn't expect… this.-

In the garden and in a swimming pool with considerable depth, Vegeta was swimming from one side to another skillfully, his wide shoulders moved with complete flexibility along the pool. A weak yellow light, illuminated his muscular and perfect back, giving a special touch to that manly monument. The seriousness and thoroughness he had when swimming with such a mastery, made him see irresistible on the eyes of any woman, perhaps it was that attitude he possessed in every expression of his face, that one that showed total security when making any movement or action and not least, that voice so grave that was so provocative and that make shiver anyone who hears it.

Chi-chi's fingers were looking the end of the pajamas, with their goal being immediately located. The suit was raised and removed from the female body, leaving her naked again. -I will be able to forget every caress of you, Son Goku.- Her eyes showed anger and annoyance to mention that name.-I will no longer keep more grief for you, nor I will be faithful to you. She took from a drawer some underwear she had brought from her home and chose the most appropriate for occasion. - The golden color will be great with me.- She said willingly. -I wonder, what face will Vegeta put to see me with clothes so lightly?.- Her lower teeth bit her lips, anxious to see the expression that would demonstrate her future lover.- This time, I will be the one who takes the first step. -Without waiting one extra second, she quickly left the room, but a memory appeared out of the blue.

"_**With these holidays we planned to take for us, we will try to forget our sorrows, just don't forget that we must put an effort, I won't do any good unless we strive."**_

Chi-chi stopped her walking when remembering the words of blue-haired woman. -I had forgotten about you… Bulma.- A remorse of conscience arrested the widow's new plans. - How couldn't I think things right?.- The young woman hold herself from the handrails, feeling very bad for having disappointed someone that trusted her blindly. - I.. I had no intention of doing so, everything happened so quickly and I didn't realized.. until we finished the sexual act.- She lowered her gaze full of guilt. I had never had the idea to keep your husband.. wait a minute!. - Chi-chi stopped her words. -I don't want, nor think to keep Vegeta away from you, I just want to feel again.. the pleasure that only you sex gives you.- She cleared her intentions this time without regretting. - Now I understand your moans the last night you were here.- She began to giggle and walked again. - I'm sorry Bulma, but I have already decided it, Vegeta will be just a small entertainment during my stay, there is no love or some feeling between us, only something physical. The dark-haired woman managed to feel better although not entirely, she knew she was doing wrong.-He is not your husband now that I remember, but he is your official mate and both live together, without being even married. I know that what I'll do is dirty… I'm aware of everything, but you don't know what it's like to feel like feel and you don't have to know what is happening in your absence..- Finally she reached her destination and the doors of Capsule Corporation opened to give passage to the guest. "I'm already here, I should relax and not show any kind of insecurity in front of him." She walked nervously. "He's.. he's resting in that beach chair." Chi-chi's heart was pounding very quickly. "Why is it this hard?". She stopped walking wondering whether she might even talk to him.

Vegeta was reclining and aware that his guest was loitering in the surrounding area. He knew she was watching, from afar and in silence. His hearing was able to hear some clumsy steps closer to him every time. "I was sure she would look for me again, this woman is insatiable." The prince smirked with malice. "No female after trying my onslaught, forget me so easily." He folded his arms and closed his eyes when sensing she was coming to his place.

Chi-chi stopped just behind from the beach chair. "Well, I'm here now... I should speak to Vegeta, but what do I say? how do I begin?." Her hands began to tremble. "I must have thought this before... it will be better to go without making any noise and look for him when I have the right words.. or better not, this maybe madness." The black-haired woman turn around quite slowly, to avoid drawing the Saiyan's attention.

- Why are you here, woman?.- The prince bluntly and harshly asked.

The widow winced due to shock and saw that she was caught by surprise. -I.. I came to.. tell you.- Chi-chi's face was completely red and began to stutter, making Vegeta to raise an eyebrow.

- Now you don't know how to speak?.- He asked without leaving his site.- So you just came here, to ask me what I would like for breakfast this morning?.- Vegeta smirked triumphantly, he had launched that question two-way and expected the woman to realize that.

Chi-chi furrowed her forehead and supported her hands on the beach chair.- Why do you think I need to know what you think about what I will prepare for breakfast?.. you should know well that I will just cook for me and for your son.- She stressed furiously.

- Wow, then I'll do once again the same question.- Why the hell are you here?. He talked in a threatening tone.

The woman, was completely frozen to re-hear the question and then swallow.

- Aren't you gonna stutter?, you know full well that I don't play any kind of games, woman.- He turned his face to see Chi-chi and noticed she was only in underwear, but he made no expression of surprise or amazement. - He traveled every inch of her body and looked at her with disdain. - It seems you have too much heat.-

"He's extremely rude, I had forgotten that part so obnoxious he possesses". - Yeah, I had heat, any problem with that?.- She responded in the same way he used and approached to the Saiyan, until they were face to face.

Vegeta barely smirked with a simple bend in his right lip. - Tell me one thing, woman.- He made a brief pause and said then.- Do you think I'm so foolish as to want something you?, let me remind you I am not and Kakarott and between that trash and me, there are abysmal differences.-

The widow was completely baffled and her lips remained sealed.

- It seems you've been wanting more. I see clearly in your eyes the desire.- Vegeta got up so fast from the chair, that Chi-chi could not realize the time he did it. - Your useless husband didn't even know how to fuck as it should be done, I imagine that being in my arms you could check it.- He approached more and more to the female making her going backwards without realizing it.

- You must understand, that I know exactly everything you plan to do, it's not necessary to be psychic to understand these simple thoughts you have, but let me tell you something, do you really think you are worthy of being in my bed again?. Let me remind you that I did all the work, you were simply a puppet in my hands, which showed no experience in the arts of pleasure.- He gave his back to her and walked away from her. - Unless I knew you've been the mother of a weeping brat, I would think that you were still a virgin to which had her first sexual experience.- The prince turned his face a little to see her eyes. "Excellent, everything is going as I expected."

Chi-chi had heard this so proud man unable to even answer to anything. She knew she hardly kept her mouths shut up in front of a provocation. Her character was considered extremely strong for their acquaintances, that even she managed to make them fear them when she was angry, but this case was different from any of those, it had proved almost impossible just to open her mouth and stop the words from the smug guy in front of her.

- ……….-

Vegeta walked again to her and lifted her chin crudenessly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. - Impressed?.- Asked the Saiyan prince.

She then removed his hand. - You bastard.- She said with pride completely shattered.

- No woman, I simply tell you the truth and you know it well, nobody else that me, knows your fears and wishes, that's why you don't respond with fierceness, where is the indomitable spirit that you appear to have? Where is it when your deeper wounds have been discovered?.- The prince backed away from her and walked forward.

Chi-chi stayed there with no answer to those questions and looked at Vegeta with hatred. - You're just a.. damn insensitive bastard.-She ran towards him, dam of anger, making the Saiyan barely move his place and making her fall in the pool without even avoiding it.

The woman's body fell heavily and lifted large amounts of water due to dip.

The prince was limited to observing the figure under water. "She must now be an untamed beast, just as I like."

The black hairs were gradually ascending to the surface and the young woman's face appeared immediately, breathing choppy due to the absence of oxygen. - Vegeta, I will get you..- The female approached the side of the pool to get off the water and also in order not to meet the Saiyan.

- I see you don't control your boosts very well.- Vegeta was approaching slowly towards the widown. - And that you don't know how to keep a cool head when someone is provoking you. - He looked at her seriously while he was maintaining a minimum distance with his guest.

The black-haired woman could get on her feet, out of the water. Her fury had increased, making her face reflect all the nuisance she received thanks to the provocations of that infamous guy.- Jerk. - Chi-chi approached to him again with the intention of hitting him and making him understand that no one would mess with her but at least not to suffer some kind of scratch. Her right fist was clenched and she went with great speed to the Saiyan's face.

- I see that you don't do it so bad, woman.- He had stopped the first attack very skillfully. - Try to give me a good punch. -Vegeta raised the voice and moved his body. - Come on, I will give you some advantage to achieve it. - The prince's black eyes were burning filled with emotion to see how Chi-chi was trying to fight him.

- You will regret.- She tighten her teeth the more she could and immediately launched a kick to Vegeta's stomach.

- Not bad, but is still really pathetic. - The warrior took his opponent leg and made when he pulled it made her lose her balance, causing Chi-chi a tremendous shock to notice that he had begun to defend her attacks .- GET OFF ME, I DEMAND.- The female struggled insistently while Vegeta had caught her in his arms. - Want me you drop you?.- He asked shifting his gaze.

She watched sideways down, noting that the floor was the only thing she expected if Vegeta dropped her. She would not escape from a good blow on the head, if he took his arm from her back, while grabbing her leg. The long-haired woman looked at her opponent with distrust. -You like playing dir..-

Her words were interrupted by a savage kiss on the lips. Initially she resisted, trying to separate Vegeta's chest of her body, with the help of her fists, but she withdrew to note her punches only made more excitement in the warrior, gradually she falling at the mercy of his game, to feel the prince's hands exploring her femininity. Her lips were a half-opened to leak a barely audible moan. Vegeta's tongue immediately entered her mouth, making the two begin to reunite and take movement. It was the first time she had received a French kiss so exciting. Her vagina was beginning to lubricate due to small shaking received. The slender hands posed at the Saiyan nape, rising quickly to get lost in his dark hair and preventing at all costs he removed his lips from hers.

At the end of the kiss, Vegeta was away just a few inches from Chi-chi's lips. The woman's breathing was interspersed and quite noisy. "I have left her breathless." The warrior thought before getting his lips closer to hers, to softly bite them and get more moans.

- This is just the beginning. - He spoke with a seductive tone while the woman was trying to whisper something.

-I.. I want .-

- I know what you want, but let me tell you something woman, if we fuck again, it will be subjected to my conditions. - He clarified while helping her to her feet. - I don't allow a no as an answer. Everything I do to you cannot be contradicted. When I ask something to you, you will simply obey and you will not question my actions, understood?.-

Chi-chi barely managed to remain standing and regularize her breath.- Don't you think you're exceeding? I'm not your slave, nor I'm planning to.-

Vegeta disappeared in front of Chi-chi and materialized behind her to talk in her ears. -You will enjoy to be it, I assure you.- He moved his tongue by the edge of her ear, making the black-haired woman's legs trembled.

- You need to give me an answer now, because there will be no more opportunities.-

The female could not stop feeling annoyed by the attitude the Saiyan showed. "He thinks too much of himself, he's so rude... y so... so skilled in the art of seduction, I wonder if he was like this with Bulma as well."

- Won't you reply anything?.- He took a towel and put it on his shoulder. - Well, you missed your chance.- He was smirking while going away.

- Wait!.- Chi-chi placed a hand on her neck and Vegeta barely saw her being turned away.

- I Accept.-

He continued walking and from afar he said. - Go to sleep a few hours, you must rest to store energy, I will look for you later.-

Chi-chi saw the proud warrior getting away and disappear entirely of her sight. "There is no turning back."

* * *

Vegeta, for his part, was lying on the sofa again, merely looking at the ceiling and repeating himself a thousand times how filthy was his life without training, the same routine every day, eat, sleep, fuck and walk through the huge house in which he lived today.

"I'm dead alive and also my warrior spirit." Vegeta lied down and mentioned. -Revenge, that is what I most desire in these moments.- He burrowed his face on the sofa mattresses. "Damn all those who humiliated me." In this, his eyes began to close imagining his rival's face. - To think I will avenge using your wife's body. Do you see all you miss for being dead.. Kakarott?.- He paused a little and went on. - I asked myself several times, how would you react if you knew what happened between that human woman you have as wife and your prince? The Saiyan thrown himself to the floor in a single move. - Maybe you don't give a damn, because you're stupid.- He growled when he say those last words. - But I don't care, I only want to feel the pleasure to have something yours between my hands, I feel that lust for taking her once again, erasing all memories you ever left while you were alive.- He sat and with the help of his left hand he straighten.- The brat.- Vegeta recalled while he went towards the fridge.- He better not interrupt, I know when he like to make his fusses.- He found a snack and headed to his bedroom. - I will try to sleep a little, not to get bored during the hard waiting.- He took the blankets and entered in the bed.- In a few more hours.. I will be able to remember the old days I lived next to Nappa and Radditz, where every so often we went to look for the most valued whores on planet Freezer 87. They did everything I asked them, even accepting willingly to be my puppets, such as this female, in the end they are all the same, to the slightest provocation, they fall prey to desire, although I plan to teach Kakarott's woman all the good things she lost just to be next to a subject that dishonors the name of all Saiyans, with his gestures and pathetic actions and neither to talk about the so low intellect he has, I wonder, who would have rape whom?.-

The early morning and the sun were coming with its first rays showing the dawn was baring once again, being responsible for finishing darkness.

A cry was heard throughout the house and some robots took over to stop the scandal.

- Good thing they shut him up.- The baby's father got up immediately from the bed. - It's time.- He muttered while observing the time on the clock.

The Saiyan's steps progressed rapidly until his goal, he opened the door trying to do the lowest noise as possible and entered, surprised to meet the person he was looking for completely awake.

Both of them stared at each other without losing sight of every gesture on their faces. - Get up and go to my room.-

Chi-chi opened her eyes in a sign of surprise .- To your room?.- The young woman instantly shook her head. - I can't..-

Vegeta looked at her with annoyance.- Are you forgetting the deal? Remember that you agreed not to say no.-

- I know, but this goes beyond a simple request, it's Bulma's room, your mate's and I don't think I can do it in her bed.-

The Saiyan growled furiously. - I'm not asking you if you want to or if you must, I'm giving you an order and I want you to obey it NOW.- he raised his voice in the last word making Chi-chi covering her ears.

- If you don't obeyed in the good way, you will in the bad way.- The prince approached Chi-chi so threatening and taking her head.- Are you pretending to be naive or you are?.- He asked mocking at her. - I want to go to that room to create an enabling environment and enjoy more the moment.-

The widow nervously swallowed saliva and put her right foot on the floor. - OK, just don't look at me with those eyes.- She answered trembling because of his cold gaze.

- Move.-

Chi-chi turned her face to see him again a few seconds and a walk, followed by Vegeta.

- Open the door.. slave. Vegeta mischievously smirked and reached his hand to Chi-chi's buttocks, moving his hand to touch her intimate area, making the female to give a jump in the same place and opening the clumsily the door, then she said. - Ready.-

When they were inside, Chi-chi felt the nerves running. - Open the closet.- The warrior was placed in a corner idly. - Don't you hear me?.-

Ox Satan's daughter shyly opened the closet.

- Take any clothing from there and put it on.-

She took some very impudent clothes and observed them disturbed "I should forget about modesty." She unzip the buttons of her blue pajamas and threw them to the floor. "How can Bulma wear this so uncomfortable clothing?" She started on putting on the part that supposedly was to cover her breasts. "It is totally transparent and this red makes me look like a prostitute."

Vegeta watched with satisfaction as Bulma's favorite garment was being worn by her best friend.. "Nothing more pleasant tan a sinful environment, to satisfy the most savage instincts we have." The Saiyan took Chi-chi's forearm and pushed her roughly on the bed.

"I love the idea of taking a human totally different to Bulma and best of all, this one knows how to fight, she had no idea how much she excited me when she tried to hit me." Vegeta's index finger began to load a golden energy making Chi-chi jump and try to run away out of the bed.

- Don't move... I'm not gonna hurt you.- The two black eyes looked each other's with complicity and the black-haired woman settled down on the mattress again. -Put your hands in the head of the bed.-he ordered.

Chi-chi blushed, but smiled to discover her lover's intentions. - Is it fine like this?.- She asked while obeying Vegeta's request.

The question was not answered at any time, only a few rings of energy were fired, imprisoned the female's writs.

"Everything is ready" Vegeta was crawling on the mattress reaching the legs of his companion opening them completely, making Chi-chi close her eyes and squeeze her lips, thinking the penetration would come at any time, but she was wrong to only feel that garment doing as underwear was made to one side and a strange sensation of moisture began to explore her hole. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what was it about and was surprised to see how Vegeta was very entertained in her sex.

- Ah... ah..- The first moans began to train and escape from the woman. Her hands completely imprisoned prevented her to touch the warrior, making only the movement of her fingers and a contraction in her back, making a space between the mattress and her body. Her nipples were starting to get hard, because the excitement her temporary lover gave her.

Vegeta, for his part, had decided to separate the upper labia to explore every part of the female's sex. His tongue was surrounding her clitoris circling and occasionally he gave a strong suction, and then he continued to stimulate the inner labia, marking the trail with his saliva.

The woman was desperately moving due to the sweet torture, but she could barely graze Vegeta's back with her feet, though he was making a great deal in avoiding her so, he liked to see desperate and quite excited women at the first games that were on the sexual act. For many years, had he learned to discover each erogenous zone of the opposite sex, being aware of each experience in an intimate relationship that achieved a new art, finding his own pleasure in every gesture, movement, moans and whispers of females with whom he fornicated. He had applied his own theories to achieve the title of the best lover, and had he succeeded...

In a stretch Vegeta broke the inside red transparent pants and threw it backwards, retaining only a small piece of cloth. He put closer that pledge until his nose inhaled female's scent female which he was enjoy so much.

The rings of energy, were disappearing, the prince had only made them for the sole purpose of starting his game of seduction. - Get up.-

Chi-chi could barely move after that tongue massage, but she got up from bed and went to Vegeta.

- Kneel and open your mouth, you are going to try something new.-

- What?, you are not thinking.. I will put it on my mouth.- She asked troubled and looking at her lover with suspicion.

- Do what I say and you will see you're going to enjoy too.- The Saiyan grazed his member on Chi-chi's chin and was gradually rising it almost to her lips that were maintained very well tight.

"Damn it, how boring she is, I will have to take action." His hand went to the woman's face and his fingers opened her mouth. - Don't make me lose my patience, woman. - He introduced just the tip of his member. - I will not be bound you to do something unpleasant to you, but remember you should try to see if you like it.-

She looked at him in the eye and moved her tongue around the head of the male organ.

- Well, Do you see it doesn't hurt?.- Vegeta took her hair very slowly to enter his sex inside her mouth. - Come on, begin to suction it.

Chi-chi timidly took the member and put it inside her mouth with nervousness. She was a beginner in that area, she had heard that many women did so, but she did not believe she was capable of doing that with Goku, they just limited to maintain the same position and perform sexual intercourse with quite delicate movements.

She closed her mouth and began to move back ahead with Vegeta's help, grazing her lips and trapping the source of pleasure. Vegeta began to moan slowly and pushed his hips rhythmically making increase the desire that both maintained for each other.

The Saiyan felt that he was about to ejaculate, so he took out his erect member and expelled his seed out of her mouth. The warm liquid fell on Chi-chi's cheeks and also in her breasts. - Did you see that it is not unpleasant?.- Vegeta put a bit of semen in his little finger.

The widow, barely opened her mouth and let the prince introduce the finger, she closed her eyes and her face furrowed to prove that bitter taste, but fortunately it was not too much and she devoted to stimulate Vegeta's finger in her mouth.

A small red light in the wireless phone indicated that it had entered a new call, the ringer did not stop ringing and was heard throughout the house, barely ceased for a few moments to re-ring again but neither that way was answered by someone.

"Damn, why anybody answers? Is it that anybody is awake yet?".. Bulma continued with the phone in her hand and watched cellphone screen with great concern, saying. - Call ended.- Tu..tu..tu..tu.tu.

To be continued...

* * *


	6. Saiyan Fury

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters are mine...

**The joy of revenge**

_(El placer de la venganza)_

A fic by DioXa and Saiya Elite

Translation by Apolonia

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Saiyan Fury**

Bulma did not understand why nobody answered the phone, and she started searching for possible logical reasons for this. - They may not be at home. It's possible that Vegeta has left flying as he often does and that Chi-chi is out with Trunks. It's better if I call later.- The blue-haired woman thought without giving more importance.

After about two hours, Bulma decided to retry. She took her cell from her bag and began to dial...

- Riiiinnnggg... Riiiinnngg..- the phone sounded with insistence in the room, almost at the same rate as the head of the bed beat against the wall.

- aaahhh.. aahh... Vegeta... stop... the... phone...- Chi-chi said between moans and wheezings, while Vegeta, above her, did not seem to give respite to his strong and deep thrusts, which had managed drive her on several occasions to the orgasm. The man did not hear her, or simply evaded doing so and continued without any intention to stop what he was doing, and she, already feeling uncomfortable with the insistent sound, again repeated: - Please... it may be important... - She said, while she put her hands on the prince's chest and urged him to stop. Annoyed by the interruption, Vegeta growled in disapproval, and with only a gesture, she left from inside her and broke away, lying face up alongside and letting the woman completely free. Immediately, she got up and went to answer the phone quickly.

- Hello?. - She answered with her breathing still somewhat agitated.

- Chi-chi?... Goodness... I was beginning to worry...- She heard saying on the other side of the line. Her heart gave a turnaround when she heard the voice of her friend, and was almost paralyzed for a few seconds, trying to find an excuse that apologize her for not having answered the phone before.

- Err..hello Bulma... you'll see... is that I just got back from shopping... and... you hardly gave me the time to answer...- She replied with a broken tone of voice.

- I supposed you'd be out...- Answered the blue-haired woman now much calmer. - And Vegeta?... isn't he at home either?. - She asked later.

At that time, Chi-chi turned around and posed her view on the prince, who remained still lying in bed with his arms crossed below his neck. She wanted to see his reaction when she make an excuse also for him to apologize to her friend.

- Well... I saw him leave early this morning. - She said, watching just at that time, the prince looked back at her. - I... I guess he has not yet returned...- she added later.

- Alright... he often do that lately – Bulma answered after releasing a resounding sigh. - Well... and what about everything out there?. How is Trunks behaving?. I hope he is not giving you a lot of war. -

- Oh, of course not!... He's a true angel, Bulma...- Chi-chi replied smiling. - And you?... how's... how's your father?. - She asked then, somewhat embarrassed for not having asked much earlier.

- Much better, thank you. Doctors say that in a couple of days he may be discharged and go home. - Bulma answered without suspecting anything weird.

- Really?. I'm so glad.- Chi-chi exclaimed when she heard the news.

During a few more minutes, the two women maintained their telephone conversation, in which Bulma told Chi-chi the concerning details of her father's recovery and how much she missed her little child. At the end of the communication, the Son widow put the headset on the base, and completely sorry, went back to bed and sat on the edge giving her back to the prince, who watched in silence, thinking what would happen next.

At that very moment, Chi-chi collapsed and began to cry desperately while hiding her face between her two hands. - My God!. What have I become in?. - She thought. - How is it possible that I am doing this to Bulma?... She trusted me, she offered me her help and this is how I thank her..- She told to herself, while from her lips were leaving relentlessly deep sobbing and cries that almost left her without breathing. - I'm nothing but a whore... a tramp that only deserves contempt...- She added, internally reproaching herself, broken for the regret and despair.

That demonstration of weakness, began to disturb the proud prince, who, with no apparent signs of the slightest concern, began to say:

- I see that you are not that bad at lying, woman...- He replied with his customary sarcasm.

Chi-chi stopped crying when she listened to him. Could it be that this man had no heart?. How could he be so cruel?. She hold her head up high and turned to face him completely furious.

- Maybe you would have preferred me to tell her the truth...- she began to say. - Tell me, Vegeta... Would you have liked it if I had told Bulma what we were doing behind her back?. - She asked, angry, and with the same sarcasm he had used.

Vegeta half-smirked and turned towards her while calmly responded:

- Nobody had prevented you to do so...-

The woman was surprised to hear him. Bulma had told her a thousand times that Vegeta was no longer that ruthless murderer warrior who landed on Earth years ago and that she and Trunks had achieved the so yearned change in his personality and attitudes. However, these last words, seemed to indicate her that neither the little boy nor his mother cared him a bit. Or was it... or maybe he was pretending... Suddenly, she felt curious about him telling her personally, and determined, she asked:

- You mean you don't mind?.-

The prince looked at her frowning. In no way he was going to explain himself to this woman about his relationship with Bulma.

- If I mind or not, is my problem. - He coldly answered. - You are the one making a a drama of all this, woman. I will never be able to understand your pathetic human attitude. What's done is done, and however much you cry and regret, you won't make it disappear..- He added later, while straightening in the bed and supporting his back in the head of the bed. The truth is that this conversation was starting to get him nervous.

Chi-chi was in silence for a few more seconds trying to absorb the last words of the one who had become her lover. On the one hand, he was right... nothing was going to turn back time and return the moment she had arrived at the house accompanied by Bulma. But even so... there was still a way to redeem herself and find some peace in her sore heart...

- But... I can ease my conscience if... I tell her and then I apologize regretting...- She said with a faltering voice and with tears threatening to come out again from her black eyes.

Vegeta looked at her with disdain while folding his arms and replied:

- I don't think you get anything useful doing that stupidity, woman.-

At that time, the Son widow thought that Vegeta was trying to avoid she exposed what happened between them. But what more infuriated her was that attitude so cold and impassive he showed, while she was feeling miserable and ruin with something they both had done, something that involved them both, and it was unfair that she was the only one who suffered pain and anguish of guilt...

- Do you know what I think?...- She said, in an attempt to attack and stir the black and dark conscience of the Saiyan she had in front of her. - I think you are the most interested in none of this to be known, because if Bulma learns what you've done, she would probably kick you out from here.- She replied with disdain. - You will be alone again and she would just never let you get closer to Trunks. In addition, you will lose all the privileges that were granted to you for living in this house, and I'm sure you're not willing that to happen... isn't it true, Vegeta?. - She added, completely convinced that this time he would have no choice but to admit that his family mattered to him.

The prince, who had been limited to just listen to her without moving a muscle, waited for her to finish talking to get out of bed and head towards the drawer in a silence. He looked for a second at the wireless phone, and grabbed it with one of his hands. He turned around and walked towards the woman's position, who was looking started at him without understanding what was what he intended to do. Just when he stopped in front of her, he reached his hand with the device in it and, quite furiously, he said:

- Do you want to tell her?. Okay... go ahead, call her and tell her everything!..- He exclaimed raising his voice while offering the phone with insistence. - By the way... don't forget to tell your child after too, even I can go myself to find hims and bring him here so that you can "relieve your conscience" as soon as possible... You wouldn't want him to learn it by others' mouth, right?. - He replied with irony, aware that his words will seriously harm the woman. This was the price she would have to pay for having dared to challenge him previously with her words. What did this so insignificant and stupid human woman mean?... Despite what she believed, he felt no remorse, because his revenge against Kakarot was what he most wanted in the world, though for that he had to use the most twisted and cruel weapons, such as sleeping with his female and manipulate her to transform her into his sex slave. Nothing was more important for him, than recovering the dignity the third class worm had dared to snatch from him. He would have preferred avenge humiliating and defeating him in a battle, but due to his pathetic death, he had nothing more at his disposal than this. Moreover, he was not interested in Bulma to be aware of what had happened between him and Kakarot's woman, because he knew she would never forgive him, and that would mean losing her forever, losing the only person throughout his life who was worried and interested in him, the only being that had given him everything without asking nothing in return. But in any way he would openly recognize it to anyone... much less to this intrusive female who was in front of him. His pride would never let him do so, and before doing so, he would be able to let everything to come out to light. - Come on!.. What are you waiting for?... call her right fucking now!... - He shouted enraged while grabbing her left wrist in an attempt to force her to take the phone.

- Get off me!... Leave me!. - Chi-chi replied between sobs trying with all her power to unleash her arm.

- Do you want me to get off you?. Wasn't this what you wanted?... Now I am ordering you to do so!. Have you forgotten you must obey?.- The prince continued to insist, now more furious than before. When he saw her resistance, he pressed his hand even more to the woman's arm, whom released a faint cry of pain. - Dial the fucking number and tell her how much you've enjoyed fucking as a whore with me!. Tell her one to one the number of times you've cum due to my abilities!... Do it!. - He exclaimed shouting.

- Noooo!...- She shouted struggling with him. Instantly, the prince was laid on top of her pushing her, and forced her to lie on the bed again. - Don't touch me, you damned bastard!...- She said absolutely furious, while with her free hand, she gave a punch on the prince's face while saying: - I hate you, I hate you! -

Vegeta released a laugh, and threw the phone to the floor with force, which was broken into a thousand pieces without caring one iota. Now he preferred to focus on the particular battle that had just opened by the device, and that suddenly, it became a nuisance of which he had the need to get rid of, so he could use his two hands to tame the small beast just below him.

- You don't know how much arouses me that wild side you have, woman...- He said half-smirking, just after immobilizing the female body. He had succeeded in grabbing her the two arms with one hand, and he drove them backwards. With the other hand, he grabbed Chi-chi's face and forced it face his. Both stare to each other for a few seconds, until the prince decided to take the next step...

- Don't... don't... come close...- Delivered the woman between wheezing when she observed the distance between the two faces began to decline. The prince's lips were posed over hers, and at first, she began to resist trying to withdraw her face and trying to drop her wrists, but as she felt the kiss deepen, she could not avoid to kiss him back even with more passion. Why?... What was in this man who make him so irresistible?. Probably he was the more heinous and unpleasant being she had known throughout her life, however, each time her skin touched his, she fell completely rendered to his feet, making her forget everything else and forcing her to focus solely on receiving all the pleasure he so masterfully offered.

Their languages intertwined furiously, almost as if they were fighting each other, thereby turning back the flame of desire uncontrollable that, minutes earlier, had been interrupted.

A few seconds after that, the prince get off Chi-chi's hands, and with a single movement, he spun dragging her with him to achieve reverse their position. It was now she who was on top of him, and while their mouths went on together with such desire, he was devoted to run his hands on the smooth and delicate feminine skin, squeezing her breasts and clinging to her buttocks, with the intention of making his excited member touch the wet and burning of woman's sex.

Without thinking, Chi-chi straightened her body slightly, and after grabbing with one of her hands the prince's penis, she headed it towards her entry and introduced it slowly. Vegeta helped her doing a slight movement of his hip, finally getting his member penetrating her to the bottom. She moaned desperately when she felt it in her interior again. That feeling of being completely invaded by him, drove her crazy and from her mind were automatically deleted all those thoughts that had made her feel guilty earlier.

The prince urged her to begin moving, and she began to go up and down slowly, getting to get one or two moans from the Saiyan's lips, who led his hands toward the voluminous woman's breasts, which moved to the pace she was having.

- Faster... woman... move more...- Vegeta delivered panting, while clinging his hands to the female's hips, to move Chi-chi's body slightly up and down, and marking the rhythm and speed that she should follow. Immediately, she obeyed his wishes, and as if it were an expert amazon, she began to ride literally on top of her lover.

She moaned and moaned between sights and her troubled breathing. Like in other occasions, this was the first time she practiced sex in this position, and although she knew they existed, she never decided herself to test them with Goku, due they were limited only to do it in the traditional way, just as a decent woman decent and her husband, should behave in bed. But now, that decendy had just disappeared at the time she relented and succumbed to the charms and seductions that the Saiyan monument she had now prostrate beneath her, and completely to his mercy.

- Oh.. yeah... you learn fast, woman...- The prince said in ecstasy before the wonderful spectacle that was offered for his eyes. The woman's body moved to an almost frenetic pace, her breasts danced at the same rhythm and her long black hair waving from side to side as if she was a goddess. If things continued as well, he would soon reach the orgasm, and in no way he wanted this glorious meeting ended that soon, because he had in mind to try something new... something that even he himself had never put into practice...

He waited for woman to reach her ecstasy, and when she collapsed exhausted over his muscular chest, he whispered to the ear:

- This is not yet complete... Today you are not the only one who is going to experience something new...-

She joined briefly, regulating her breathing, and looked at him surprise while saying:

- What... what... do you mean?. - She asked fearfully, knowing that in this man's mind could go anything considered strange and implausible.

The prince smirked, and just after that, he turned around and dragged the woman to be again on top of her. He stared her briefly, and then straightened kneeling in front of her.

Chi-chi's heart started beating quickly as she watched the sudden change in his shape and the expression of his face and how a bright and golden aura began to surround all the parts of his imposing body. His eyes were turning in a bluish color while his black hair changed to blond radically in just a few seconds.

- You won't... think that we will do it like this...- The woman said completely scared.

- And why not?...- Vegeta asked with an ironic smirk.-

- Because I... we... never...- she began referring to her and Goku.

- I know...- Interrupted the prince. - It assumed that stupid of Kakarot never imagined it possible...- He added. - Don't worry... you don't have to scared.-

It was difficult for Chi-chi to assimilate the idea of keeping sex with him in that state. She knew perfectly well that this transformation not only made increase the strength and power of a Saiyan, but also, their nature became much more aggressive and wild than it normally used to be. It was possible with Goku she had nothing to fear, because her husband was so as gentle as a lamb when he did not fight, but... Vegeta?... This man was sharp, fierce and indomitable even when he slept!... How the hell would not she worry?.

- And why do you want to experience it with me?.- She asked reminding that he had previously commented that it would be also his first time. - You didn't do it with Bulma of fear to harm her and yet you don't mind what can happen to me, isn't it? .- She exclaimed with total distrust.

- Don't be stupid, woman. - Vegeta growled upset by her comment. - She is much weaker than you. I could realize that you are not an ordinary human. You have enough energy to endure it.- He explained, trying his arguments finally convince her. Despite that, he decided that it would be best to begin to persuade her the way he knew she could not resist, and without further delay, he approached his hand and began stroking her face gently...

- But...- The woman protested slightly, as a last attempt before falling to his contact.

The prince did not let her go on and caught her mouth in a fleeting and sweet kiss that made her shiver.

- Sshhh...- the man whispered to her ear. - Don't be afraid... I perfectly control my state of super saiyajin. I assure you that you will enjoy as never... you'll see...- He added just before returning to her lips and fusing them with his in a fiery and passionate kiss that threatened to leave her without breathing.

Chi-chi could not longer stop him, indeed, she herself began to desire it almost with the same intensity as him. At the moment, lust and perversion was the only thing circulating in her mind. Since little or nothing was left of that modest and shameful woman she was before learning the arts of seduction and domination of the proud Saiyan prince, and she no longer had any reason to let herself go and enjoy the wonderful carnal pleasures which, by her ignorance, had eluded all these years.

As soon as he entered into her, the golden aura focused on the two bodies and eventually surrounded them both as if they were only one, and Chi-chi did not believe it when she observed their hands and the rest of their skin shining with so much light and energy. Suddenly, she heard a kind of savage growl going out from Vegeta's lips, and instantly, his strong and deep movements began to turn into bestial and harsh onslaught that made her shout with pleasure and even pain...

Still, she did not want him to stop, she was willing to anything. Her mind no longer respond to reason, and gradually, the pain became pleasure, in a constant frenzy to which she would not relinquish at this time. Instantly, she felt the urgent need to crawl and to let out her deepest instincts, to those fantasies she never even dared to imagine they could become a reality, and any decency, she began shouting obscene words and phrases of which she herself was surprised to hear so easily escaping from her lips.

The prince, encouraged by the cries and those dirty demands she commanded, thought for a moment he was losing control, and without helping it, he spiked his teeth in the female's neck, just at the point of union with her shoulder.

- Aaaarrgghhh...- The woman shouted in response to her pain, while the blood was flowing through the wound. Again, the pain began to mix with pleasure at the time she felt the Saiyan's wet tongue lick and suck the place where, moments earlier, her skin had been injured.

Seconds later, Vegeta went out of her, and with a single movement, grabbed her body and turned her around, upside-down in bed. He clang his powerful hands in the feminine hips and rose them upwards, achieving to put on her on her knees back to him, and with her hands resting on the mattress.

Chi-chi began to groan again at the moment she felt the harsh and portent male member adjust again in her interior. Immediately, he resumed his brutal and ferocious movements, resulting in further deepening penetration, due to the position. Neither of them wanted to stop, that meeting was proving to be the most pleasant and lusty one they ever had before, even for Vegeta, who focused all his efforts in order not to lose control completely of his state, while his own moans, united to her the cries and moans, were confused between the sound of his pelvis hitting again and again with the female's buttocks in each thrust.

Chi-chi's powerful and vibrant orgasm arrived with such force, that her arms were no longer able to withstand more, and running out of forces, she collapsed half of her body on the mattress, while the rest still remained high due to Vegeta's hands attached to her hips and to the continuous in and out with which he was punishing her.

Suddenly, she heard him growling again, could feel his breath shaken, and then she noticed how his sweaty body inclined towards her own, making her back's skin taken contact with the male's chest.

One of the prince's hands, moved up to her left breast and began to squeezing it lustily, while the other was still clinging to her hips. She could nearly savor the Saiyan's breath on her neck, caused by the increasingly rapid wheezing of the man, who had just increase the pace of his movements in anticipation of receiving his fledgling ecstasy, his culmination.

She noticed him leaving from into her seconds later, and while she listened to him moaning with pleasure, she felt slightly moisten the skin of the termination of her back with a hot and thick fluid that immediately attributed as his sperm, his semen, his male seed...

Instantly, the man let himself dropped on her while trying to retrieve the missing air into his lungs. Suddenly, his super saiyajin condition disappeared and returned back to normal. She removed a little from below him, and immediately, he turned to get off her, while literally collapsed face up on the mattress completely exhausted and without strength.

Without thinking, Chi-chi nestled at his side, her head resting on his chest, she surrounded with one of her arms his body hugged him.

During a few minutes, neither of them said any word nor made any attempt to modify the position they had taken, until unexpectedly, the cries of a baby began to be heard from the next room.

- Vegeta...- The woman began to say. - Would you mind going to see what happens?. I need to go to the bathroom a moment. - She said while straightening in the bed.

- Do I have the face of a babysitter, woman?. - He answered without even looking at her while putting his arms behind his neck.

Chi-chi, already up, turned towards him and scolded:

- It will only be a second!. It's your son!. Is it that you don't care what happens to him?. - She asked somewhat bothered by the apparent Saiyan's indifference.

- Is very easy to know what happens. -- Vegeta answered after growling. That same question had been heard on several occasions by Bulma, and they always ended up arguing for the same story. - I know perfectly well all his damn cries, and what he's now claiming for is his food. - He added, recalling the thousands times the brat had interrupted his sleep that way. - And I seem to remember... that you take care about that, now that his mother is not here. - He concluded not very keen to continue this conversation that made him uncomfortable.

Chi-chi stayed for a few seconds watching him as he closed his eyes and ignore the issue completely.

- Okay. I will go right away. - She said just before moving into the bathroom and shut her in.

A few seconds after that, she went out, took one of the many coats of Bulma and put it on ready to leave the room and go immediately to meet Trunks. Just before exiting through the door, she turned and looked toward the bed, where the prince remained in the same position, and apparently on the verge of falling deeply asleep.

- By the way..- She said, noting how Vegeta opened his eyes and gazed directed toward her. - I don't know if I told you before, but Bulma told me that she and her parents, would back in a couple of days..- And without waiting for a response, she turned back into the hallway and closed the door.

The prince stayed for a few minutes reflecting on the last sentence pronounced by the Son widow. - So we still have two more days ahead...- He said smirking with lust. - When all this is finished, I'm sure Kakarot's woman will forget any recollection of her "nights" with that stupid. - He said to himself. - Perhaps, the abnormal is observing everything from up there, and feel completely helpless in the way I'm taking advantage of his female...- He thought excited at the idea that that was possible. - Anyway... I will never know, but nevertheless, I'm completely satisfied... Not only I have enjoyed it, but beyond that, my thirst for vengeance has managed to calm down a bit... Definitely, my plan has been a success...- He concluded, just before outlining a slight smile on his face and falling deeply asleep.

To be continued...

* * *


	7. Suspisions

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters are mine...

**The joy of revenge**

_(El placer de la venganza)_

A fic by DioXa and Saiya Elite

Translation by Apolonia

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Suspicions**

Chi-chi, assisted the little boy immediately, she found him quite desperate an a little bit annoyed because he needed an urgent diaper change he did not have for quite a long time. She took him in her arms started to lull sleep him, heading immediately to the place where Bulma kept his clothes and diapers.

- I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry... it's just I couldn't help it.- Trunks' blue watched with curiosity the woman's pupils. - Your father is to blame to lead me on those twisted desires. - She removed the diaper and delicately cleaned the little boy's tiny buttocks.- Almost ready.- She whispered. -You've been a good boy.

Trunks' smile did not last to appear, as implying he was grateful for the attention and the company, because since his mother and grandparents left, most of his time was spent alone and watching the four walls of his room, without even any goodbye kiss before sleeping.

- You know Trunks...- she closed her eyes and sighed recalling Vegeta's hands travel her back. -I'll soon leave here.. in your house and don't worry, nothing will change in your family, your parents will stay together and you'll grow strong, healthy and happy. - She could not help saying these words while picking the baby up and made him free some guffaws. - You don't know how lucky you are.. but soon you will know.- Chi-chi began to feel sadness to remember that her family was incomplete, not enduring any longer, she let her eyes start being glassy.

After several hours, Vegeta woke up, he had slept a lot since fucking with that fiery woman. He stretched his arms and legs, while trying with difficulty to sit up. He felt very relaxed, so much it seemed a surreal experience now a few days ago, even though he struggled to dispel that so humiliating scene and keep the mind blank, he could not forget his problems, nor reached the desired internal peace. The thirst for revenge and hatred made his heart ache and had severe stomach pains, due to concern about his lost title of bloodthirsty Saiyan and of course, but not least.. the recognition before to everyone else that the prince Vegeta was the most powerful warrior the universe has ever known. He was sure nobody in this world could understand it, they would never comprehend what it meant to be a Saiyan... because not even that 'fellow' of his would match that honor and pride he possessed.

He frowned and watched everywhere looking for the presence of the woman, his stomach was cracking as a sign that perhaps he had skipped lunch. He looked toward the window and saw that it was getting dark. He crankily growled while realizing that the miserable Kakarott's woman did not even called him to eat, what the hell did that human had on her head? He thought privately. "¿Does she believe she is just going to get sex from me without my receiving something in return?." He quickly got up to look for Chi-chi, he was going to reclaim her inefficiency and would tell her a few hurtful words, that was the price she would have to pay before such incompetence.

- Woman, woman. Where the hell are you?.- The hoarse voice from Vegeta echoed in the Capsule Corporation. The kitchen was empty and there was no trace of her, only lunch that was protected in plastic containers. The prince looked at his meal and was reassured, the most important thing for him was that, then he would put in her place his clumsy slave.

Chi-chi heard movement in the kitchen and she had decided to ignore the cries of the egocentric man. She managed to get refuge in a place that apparently was the attic of the house, where the family's relics and things that were not frequently used were saved.

She was touring the place, watching every detail from there, she saw many diplomas and trophies covered with some white sheets and full of dust that now over the years looked gray. "There are many things here inside and apparently they don't give importance to the surveys that have been given to them." The black-haired woman looked the place with hope, thinking that someday she would like to receive Gohan's awards in the not too distant future, and of course, she already knew he would, also that she would no stop talking about them for years and hang them on the walls of her home, in a special place where it would be appreciated by everyone.

- ¿What's happening?. - The light began flickering and weakening. - Is it going to burn?. - She asked herself somewhat fearful.

Chi-chi advanced with a bit of a hurry to get out and when she least expected it, the bulb stopped emanating light. -It can't be. - The Son widow spoke resigned. -And I wanted to... hide here for.. not having.. sex with him again, simply because I can't help it when that man come close to me. - She leaned forward and touched around as if she was blind, with the aim of finding a box to sit on while waiting for him to go away at least from the kitchen..

- It's be better I stay here, I don't think there are insects, the place is dusty but there are no cobwebs. - Chi-chi hugged herself with her arms and thought about Gohan's future, trying to distract herself with something else and forget the irresponsible Saiyan, Vegeta, look for her again look for sexual purposes.

Vegeta had finished lunch and was standing just below the attic. - "How stupid is this human woman, she believes that hiding herself there I'm not going to find her." - The prince wickedly smiled and decided to turn to withdrawn, but something made him stop. - The attic is the only place where we have not fucked, though something better... will be Bulma's lab. - The Saiyan could not help laughing with caution and close his eyes to focus on a new attack of seduction and imagine the atmosphere of that place. Vegeta, with a jump managed to put down that kind of steps and headed to climb them, but not in the human way, but the Saiyan's.

The jet black-eyed woman shuddered to feel that someone had invaded her privacy for quite logical purposes. Very slowly and with her agility, she traveled almost crawling in the middle of the boxes, her vision had been accustomed to darkness and had a little more advantage than Vegeta.

The Saiyan, ceased to levitate and put his feet on the floor, he quickly walked toward the opposite place where Chi-chi was. "How fool she is.." He moved looking from side to side as if he searching for hear with zeal. "It will be better to start playing her game" he put aside some things and moved his head in disapproval sense, trying to make her believe he was not finding her.

Moreover, the woman was completely nervous and was moving rapidly away from her lover. "Damn, now I can't escape, I will not be able to refuse to.. do it.. Perhaps it would be good.. to face this guy and ignore him completely, at least for a few moments, to make him despair... he he. - When she was sitting up, she did not see there was a kind of metal tip that protruded from a badly covered trophy. - Ahhhh . - She cried in pain to feel her skin was cut and the blood began to sprout from the wound.

Vegeta's eyebrow rose up and noticed a lump moving, it was true he knew every movement of her, but she had partially damaged the magic of hiding. He approached giving long and quick steps up to Kakarott's woman and noticed how she tightened her leg with strength and broadcast some small moans.

- And now what clumsiness did you committed, woman?. - Vegeta spoke to her with a harsh and threatening tone, not even batting an eyelash by Chi-chi's pain samples.

Her eyes looked at him with anger, but their looks did not clashed visibly. - You are.. - the possible insult Chi-chi found was cut by a small light that came out of from the bulb.. letting both black eyes and also a clash of looks in which neither wanted to be a loser.

- Are you complaining about that stupidity?. - He looked down, not because he felt intimidated, but wanted to see with his own eyes, which was the reason that according to her trial provoked such outrage.

Gohan's mother to see Vegeta watched with great insistence her wound, she covered it, fearing the worst. "I must not provoke his murderer instincts." He noted his white hands covering the cut she had, noting the blood was escaping from the webbing between her fingers.

Very slowly she turned her face towards Vegeta and.. was startled to note he no longer stood in that place anymore. Very confused she looked around, both right and left and when she was about to give up and much more relaxed, she noticed the Saiyan cold black eyes, observing her this time, with an expression rather peculiar, if she was not mistaken, this look belonged to a subject who was a... murderer and had found his victim to achieve his most perverse purposes.

- What...do.. you want?. - Chi-chi's words came out with so much indecisiveness out of her mouth, her heart was beating savagely, her whole body was shaking and the hairs in her arms and legs began to hedgehogs. - What do you want to do to me?. - She asked him for momentum, so he covered her mouth because she feared she would say something he did not want to hear.

Vegeta remained serious and without any clumsy reactions. "She is afraid of me... I can feel it." He approached to Chi-chi in a way that only a few centimeters separated them and could receive each other's hot breath . - Are you afraid?. - He asked with an icy tone, full of evil and security, he was fulfilling all steps of intimidation toward his victim and it was impossible to avoid feeling comfortable in doing so.. He loved fear, his little slave's confusion trying to cover her head with her hands. - You know you can be one more of the many women that... - The prince did not finish his sentence because Chi-chi left running in a hurry, looking for the exit.

The former mercenary began to laugh strongly throughout the room were heard his laughters.

The female tried to push the door of the ladder down so she could escape from that maniac who reportedly wanted to end her life. The blows she gave to the ladder failed to make it fall, apparently it had been closed so strongly that a human could never achieve to open it and that perhaps meant her end. The tears seized with fear ran down her the strong adult woman's cheeks. -Don't... don't... come... clos. - Without exchanging any words with the female of his hated rival, he covered her mouth to make her stop talking and put her on his shoulder. -Shh...- His hand began to stroke the injured leg, achieving covering itself with fresh blood and making him be more excited with the smell she emanated. Very slowly and without loosening the grip of the black-haired woman he pushed her hair to the other side and began to lick the her right earlobe. - This game of hide and seek was a very stupid idea. - Vegeta released Chi-chi with rudeness, but before she fell to the ground he held her neck and subtlety she deposited her on the floor. - Did you just wanted to provoke an atmosphere?. - The light began to flicker again letting both people be watchable in a rather compromising position..

- I don't know what you think.- Chi-chi answered relaxed to know what had been Vegeta's intentions from the start, but even so, she was somewhat irritated by make such a practical "joke". - I just ... wanted to meet you once more time.

These words seemed irrelevant to Vegeta. - Because you cannot bear... the pleasure I make you feel and you fear be dependent on sex.-

The black-haired woman tightly closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, she felt hatred for her body and mind for being so submissive when it comes to having that Saiyan in front of her, and now with the friction of their bodies, certainly she would fall into perdition, that which made her feel alive and a quite desired woman, as she always wanted to be next to Goku. Chi-chi opened her eyes with indecision in order to see which new ideas would be going through this guy's mind, but the light betrayed her, once more had been completely extinguished and she could not visualize anything, and they even had the small moments of a weak lighting.

"Again he's playing with me." Chi-chi held her injured leg for a few moments and got up ignoring the pain. "If he wants to play me, first he will have to follow my rules." Very sure of herself, she walked slowly and sensually enough to the exit, feeling every of her step was monitored by her lover. Her hand went to her black night hair, with the sole purpose of leaving it free to look even more attractive. Once loose, she began to brush it with her fingers to adjust it and also to provoke Vegeta, though she did not see him, she felt he was close, then she began to unbutton the pale pink blouse she donned at those moments. With great agility she managed to get rid of the bra that imprisoned her two erect breasts and threw the shirt to the other side of the attic, without minding where it might fall, by now she would just worry about having fun in the last days which she would let herself go by her lowest and wildest instincts, next to a man who only wanted the same thing as her.

When she finished undressing completely, she moved from her place without haste and approached a few boxes of considerable size to climb on them. The light bulb suddenly gave a little light and let see Vegeta right in front of her, but unlike Chi-chi, he was fully dressed and with no sign of arousal.

She half-opened her lips to let out a very weak moan to note that the Saiyan prince was not as stone as he pretended to appear. "His body can't feign insanity." She smiled triumphantly and tapping that they still had the company of the artificial light he sat up on the boxes and slowly opened her legs so discreetly, so that his companion achieved to see part of her sex. She was filled with morbidity to notice that Vegeta watched with eagerness her vagina, she could notice and even smell the lust he had in each inhalation, every sense of loss of control was not only hers, she was sure that he also and that at the moment when she think the less the Saiyan would be there, riding her with unbridled desire and with all his potential of an ardent zeal male. She licked her lips to remind his spilled hot semen on her breasts and other parts of her stylized abdomen, her sex beat increasingly strong anxious to be penetrated by a single onslaught, without this man thinking that could be hurting her. "You're almost fall on my network, I will show you that not only you know how to seduce." Regardless of the respect she should have with her body according her education and moral, she led her fingers to her clitoris in order to encourage it, exactly the same way as she did the first time she discovered how gratifying that masturbation was. She began to moan with greater intensity and to separate her fingers from time to time to show Vegeta how wet she was.

The Saiyan did not lose his sight, which pleased him most was being a spectator of a female masturbation. "I see.. I see now you have made custom to auto-stimulate yourself." He spoke with a smile full of desire and perversity.

She did not take the Saiyan's words in a bad way, in contrast, they excited her more when he said that, so he would realize the modest Chi-chi could also be a good lover, she only needed practice with a man who can give a good war in bed. She continued to increase the intensity of her caresses until she felt a hot air near her intimate area, discovering that it was Vegeta, smelling the crystal secretion that came out from her body.

- Apparently you need help... woman.-

Chi-chi instead of answering stopped masturbating and closed her legs right away, lying face up on top of the boxes that were placed uniformly. - I don't know, I don't think I need help, I also have hangs to give me pleasure.- She confessed moving her head toward the other side and looking at the nothingness, pretending a wasteful indifference towards the prince.

- OH yeah sure, I'm sure your hand exceeds everything that I insert in you.- He chuckled and stroked her abdomen, making her unconsciously tonnage her back and sink her belly to feel the warm hands.

- With me you have discovered the pleasure of sex, nobody else that me could melt you with only whispering to your ear. - Vegeta came toward her neck and began to breath slowly, making the female close her eyes and get more wet. - You know what you want and don't deny it, because this time I will lick it until it's dry.-

The man's dirty words made her was unable to control her moans and came out evidently how excited she was. - And you also have something inside your lips that will not be irrelevant to you. -He caressed her lips from top to low and massaged part of her scalp to submit her to a total lack of control, he was not naive, he knew from the first moment what Chi-chi wanted from him and also imagined that this time she wanted to take the reins of the fornication... but would she have that honor?... if only she could make him lose complete control, as few females in his life had done so, he would let himself be dominated by pure game.

Chi-chi unable to resist more opened her legs, but he closed them completely causing surprise in the widow. - Don't be so brazen and open your legs when I order you... slave.- Vegeta's lust looked at its limits and that increased the fire of both. He grabbed from her hips and lifted her as if she was a baby. Without releasing her, he levitated up the roof of the attic. - What... what are we doing.. here... above?. - Chi-chi's question had been filled with fear and pleasure, the fear of being discovered or to the danger drove her crazy, she often imagined to be discovered by Bulma in full sex sessions.

- We will do it from here and I don't want contradictions.- Were the mere words of the now leader of the situation. - Get ready because I want you upside down giving me the best oral sex that you can do. - Before any objection Chi-chi was already head down and her smooth hair fell because of the gravity downwards. By instinct and momentum she sustained herself from Vegeta's legs and began moving a bit nervous and desperate, that position was very dangerous. - Vegeta I don't think... this.-A small cry escaped from her lips to feel the noisy sucking of her pink clitoris prisoner on the lips of that male monument. The slender and thing hands ceased to affirm themselves to the muscular legs of the warrior and fell disservice to the emptiness. - Ahhhh... ahhhh... ahhhh.- Chi-chi could only moan at this exploration of her privacy and Vegeta moved his male organ from top to low, giving a provocative invitation and of course to receive a refund of pleasure.

Very slowly she grabbed the hard and erect member and driving it without haste to her thin lips gradually she began to lick the head of the manliness, causing tingling to Vegeta. Without further delay, she introduced his penis in her mouth, trapping it entirety and without grazing her teeth to achieve the externalization of loss of control of that so proud macho. Her suck ups got faster and constant and gave him oral sex in a quite particular way because she was not only frolicking with his member, but also with his testicles.

Her head started to hurt, but she endured to continue to stimulate her fugitive mate. By the time it already was becoming annoying and uncomfortable being head upside down, without she saying anything to Vegeta, he put her slowly in a kind of vertical way, so to observe each other directly in the eye and see how pleased they both were.

- You've done a regular job... but it can improve when..- Vegeta's lips made contact with Chi-chi's in an unexpected way for the Saiyan prince. The kiss the black-haired woman was giving him made in his insides an internal struggle that gave birth to only one question around in his head, was he the dominant or dominated by a trainee?. He disregard that absurd thought and let himself go.

At the end of the savage kiss where both tried to control the situation of power, neither gave in and Vegeta , prisoner of lack of control, with a slight and fairly fast movement opened completely Chi-chi's legs and entered her without enlisting to receive the sexual organ.

When he was inside her, the moans became stronger, according rhythmic movements increased speed, without mentioning that both gave their best to drive their respective partners crazy and reach the highly anticipated orgasm.

Vegeta's sweat and troubled breathing made him decide to do something different in the monotonous routine where they only fornicated. He immobilized her from her hands and all of the sudden where speed played a key role in the sexual act, he pressed her against the wall letting only their hips and her hands sustained her weight, then the bulb stopped working and they were in gloom, only were heard the moans of those two and one shadow with accelerated movements.

Chi-chi's cries were stronger the onslaughts were made countless until the male decided to become Super Saiyan, so he could see aroused face of the woman. By the time he accumulated energy, he sought to be as cautious as possible, so as not to hurt the female, not because he cared, but only he would not be interested in enjoying her for a few minutes and then having to give explanations of the loss of a miserable life before Bulma.

The golden hair began to appear above the black one, the eyebrows changed their color and the jet black eyes turned green. The golden aura appeared within seconds, giving the lighting they had lost when the cycle of the bulb had come to an end. Chi-chi held from the Saiyan's shoulders and moved her hips with more emphasis, not only Vegeta lost caused when becoming Super Saiyan, she also because both became more savage and sustained at the time of coitus.

For that instant, where the pleasure exceeded the conscience of those two.. the lovers reached a mutual orgasm, a release that it was not possible to avoid by Vegeta, because the arousal that had risen completely to his head and he had not measured the consequences... he felt come his ejaculation, but something stronger that him managed to avoid it came inside the female body. The pre-ejaculate liquid began to escape, then semen had been poured inside her creating a pleasant sensation in Chi-chi to feel the warm fluid in her body.

At the end of sexual activity, the two naked perspired bodies declined slowly to reach the place where they began their insinuations to each other twenty five minutes before. Chi-chi helped herself with some boxes to get up, she felt exhausted and nearly out of air, but that feeling of loss of control fascinated her so much she was ready to offer Vegeta one second encounter.

The prince was still transformed, illuminating with his golden the attic, his green eyes looked toward another side, thing that surprised Chi-chi. - What are you looking at? - The woman dared to ask lying naked in the middle of boxes. - It seems as if something is worrying you. - She said once again when she saw he had ignored her first question.

Vegeta slowly turned his head toward the Kakarott's woman and with a look full of mockery he answered. - If you want to leave this house unharmed it will be better for you to start getting dressed and removing your perspiration.-

The black-haired woman very surprised spoke to him so indifferently. - Now you are threatening to kill me?. - She looked at the roof trying to avoid a smile.

The prince folded his arms and dropped his aura. - Bulma is getting closer and... she will arrive in a few minutes.-

- You are... you're lying!.- The young woman stood up immediately and attempted to get the truth out of him in any way. -She said she would return in a few days and still..-

- And it still not the time, but I can feel her ki very near... too close to my taste.- He answered tuning around. - If you want to believe me or not, it's your problem, you should be grateful for the simple fact that I have warned you, otherwise... you would have real grounds to be crying. - Without saying another word he went to the exit, but the Son widow made a new question.

- If you feel the people's ki, why didn't you warn me before starting this?.-

Vegeta did not even looked at her, he simply threw the ladder downwards. - Because if I would have told you.. where would have stayed the adrenaline of danger and of being discovered?.- Without saying another word he dropped this time with the help of the ladder as quiet as if nothing affected him.

-Damn bastard.- Chi-chi muttered under her breath and ran hastily directly to the ladder, dropping with great haste and bypassing some steps to get faster. "Damn Vegeta, I hate you". - She grabbed the handle and collected the ladder in order to save it and that the place had no evidence whatsoever.

With concern she looked at her surroundings, quietly moving in the mansion, trying to be as cautious as possible. "Hopefully Bulma has not arrived yet" Seeing that the place was completely cleared she left running towards her room and locked herself in there. "At last I'm safe" A sigh came out of her mouth and she closed the lock to not receive any surprise or unexpected visit, and immediately she introduced herself in her private bathroom, getting a cold water shower on the body to clean the sweat and also to not give any signals of the treason committed.

The water began to fall and move quickly through the grid, the young lover soon soaped her body and with her free hand she washed her long hair with shampoo and conditioner. "I hope the miserable Saiyan don't try to betray me.. that would be very low, but I don't dismiss that possibility, he's so evil and without feelings that it would not affect him in the slightest that Bulma kicks out of her house.- She frowned and was ready to turn the faucet on again.

In a few minutes, the yellow aircraft landed in the gardens of the Capsule Corporation, three Briefs family members were inside the last model. - At last we get home dad. - Bulma turned her face and looked at her father tenderly. - You can see your grandson again and take him in your arms.-

- Yes honey.- Dr. Briefs' wife said. - At last we can normalize our lives. - The blond is clang to Bulma's father arm. - We can eat pastries of all flavors, just when we enter the home I will place an order and you'll see that the new pastry there is just around our house has the best of them.

The blue-haired woman only smiled with the things her mother said, it made her happy to know her family would be gathered again and that would not suffer any loss, but yes, doctors forbade his father to smoke again. "I won't let him to touch another cigarette... at least until he stabilizes again, I perfectly know the addiction it causes."

The doors were opened to let out the three individuals who without wasting time came into their home. Being in that huge house, Bulma could not help to look at each portrait they had in the great hall, without thinking it twice she took one of Trunks and another picture of when she was 7 months pregnant. Her eyes were filled with emotion to remember those very emotional moments. In all of the portraits were her friends, Trunks and her parents, only one person was missing and that was Vegeta. The scientist's heart took a turnaround to remember he was still mired in that depression rather absurd as she considered, that feeling of inferiority that kept him in the frustration and unhappiness, no matter who were around him. She left the portraits at the corner table and turned to see her parents, but big was her surprise to note she was alone in that room.

- Wow, they didn't even tell me... certainly they went to see Trunks.- Bulma set about going upstairs to see her angel and take him in her arms, but something unexpectedly caught her attention. -But.. what are these noises?. - The blue-haired woman's heart beat heavily with mixed feelings such as fear and excitement when she heard movements and sounds quite familiar from the garden.

Her head turned slowly, anyone who could see her would think this was a recording in slow motion, her blue eyes were filled with uncertainty and nostalgia, perhaps anxiety or nervousness at the thought that she would be wrong to imagine that he, her Saiyan Prince, was there..

The lights of the rays of energy coming out of the gravity chamber were escaping through the Capsule Corporation's windows, the tension there inside seemed to increase because some tremors were felt and multiple battle cries courtesy of the man in her life. She was unable to avoid sobbing for such emotion, the tears not ceased and her eyes refused to believe what she was seeing. -It.. is.. himself.. he has recovered and has resumed his training. - The blue-haired woman left running at all rush toward the garden, she wanted to appreciate as close as possible the operation of that invention of hers.. - For Kamisama... a miracle has occurred. - Bulma's legs were trembling as well as the other parts of her body. She could not help falling to her knees on the grass and begin to laugh and mourn with joy, those two emotions were complemented perfectly together, did that before the hearing of any other individual who passed through there could see her as a complete crazy woman.

The rain began to fall slightly through West City, everyone moving in there, took out their umbrellas and walked with more haste to flee, only Bulma Briefs seemed not to care that the water make her drenched, better is to say she more liked that feeling of moisture that gave her a well-being sensation followed by a fairly strong feeling. Her face lifted toward the sky and her arms too, she had the idea in her head that water would wash all her bad memories of the past, which occurred just after the death of her best friend. Now the sadness was part of the past, things would not be as difficult as just a few days ago, at least she had faith in it, because, what the world would be if humans had no hope?. Many questions cornered the blue-haired woman, unknowns such as what happened in her absence? How did Vegeta treated Chi-chi? Did Trunks behaved properly? and the most important of all according to her was, how Vegeta went out of the depression? What encouraged him?... many questions and few answers, until a bright idea appeared on her head, what about if she looked for the video camera that was installed throughout the house?.- Without thinking twice she went quickly towards her house in order to find the reason for tremendous change.

Behind a large window was Chi-chi dressed in her usual clothes, she could not help to look out and see through the glass which was the cause of tremendous shocks. "He is training... again." Chi-chi touched her cheek and watched with some remorse the happiness of her friend. "If you only knew the reason of this progress you would not be so happy." The black-haired woman turned on her heels and opened the suitcase to introduce her clothes, she had thought to return to the Paoz mountain tomorrow, her home, where she should stay forever until the end of her days. - I should never have come here, but... at least Vegeta achieved being his previous self to regain part of his pride" Chi-chi tried to smile. "And just because he believed I fell innocently in his arms only by desire... if he knew that I knew from our second sexual encounter his most dark intentions.- She lifted an eyebrow and saved her under-ware. - I used him for the same purpose.. we both wanted to get revenge for Goku" She saved the last green dress and closed the bag with disgust. "I will only miss this house for those hot meetings we spent, those experiences that my body will never forget.. I know it will miss that, I will need it, but I will get used to stay without sex." A smile on her face was drawn to remind all the positions taken. "His onslaughts were fantastic and also the movements of his hips at the time of intercourse."

Her black eyes darkened to remind Goku, although she attempted to convince herself she still hated him she kept some affection for him, she was still thinking about him, from his mistakes to his good deeds and the caresses she received when she hold him in each dawn.. - If at least you don't have the worst of your faults within yourself, all of us would be happier, but your selfishness exceeds all limits.-

The black-haired woman's room's door opened suddenly causing a shock in her. -BULMA!.- She could not help to be afraid to see the fairly serious presence of the blue-haired woman. - Bulma...-

- I know it all Chi-chi.- Trunks's mother answered without addressing the Son widow. - I've noticed all that had happened in my absence, I saw the evidence before my eyes of what happened with him and... you don't...-

Chi-chi took her two hands to stifle a cry that was struggling to retain as well as her nervousness that made her sweat even in her feet. - I just didn't want to tell you that..-

- You didn't want to tell me? Why Chi-chi? I'd have saved a sore while I was away, you don't know what it is to be suffering from something that...-

- Just don't hate me.- The weak words from the young woman sounded like a request.

- I don't hate you... how do you believe that?... except that I was shocked with such behavior.. that.-

- I know, I leave here, you don't need to say more...-

Bulma heard a strong thunder that seemed to break the earth and overshadowed by moments the room because the light was failing by the storm. - Don't get dramatic Chi-chi, the fact that you have not told me Vegeta recovered left me somewhat baffled, you could have told me before so I didn't suffer more than intended... you don't know how it hurt...- Bulma's face eased the wrinkling from her forehead and looked slowly to her companion. - Do you know why Vegeta decided to train again?.- Bulma threw that question without any indirect, she just wanted to know how he had achieved it, though she tried to put an answer to her question a part of the puzzle was still incomplete, something did not fit, she had tried everything with this Saiyan and nothing worked, only something about Goku and a humiliation to his eternal rival would achieve to restore his... "It can't be" Bulma opened her eyes wildly and it was difficult even swallow her own saliva. "What stupidities I am thinking... Vegeta would never have something with Chi-chi and vice versa." The blue-haired woman moved her head trying to discard the very idea.. "Although... Why Chi-chi was so nervous when I came in?" Her suspicions became endless, suddenly everything started to match, the security camera totally off as if someone or something manipulated it to not leave any evidence, also that broken phone a few steps from her bed, and... that, only that at the moment. "I must rest, not sleep is affecting me and it looks like too much coffee too.." ..Even then she decided to use a method fairly frequent "Let's see if her eyes can reveal something.- Chi-chi. - She said. - You have not answered my question, you know or don't you?.- She changed the tone of voice to one more dry. -Did you see something different in his behavior.. something that..-

Glup.- The black-haired woman swallowed saliva nervously and saw that Bulma was looking at her with suspicion, still she did not stop to look at her in the eye, that would give more suspicions.. whatever she was imagining. - I don't know Bulma.- She answered while looking at her, focusing on his sky blue eyes.- Vegeta and I.. avoided any close encounter, his bad temper was always shining on his every word, I only cared about Trunks as I promised you.. I don't know the reason for his recovery, perhaps it was he realized he got nothing to be reclining on the sofa.-

Bulma to see that the brunette faced her at all times ended with her absurds thoughts. -Well... excuse me for entering like this in your room is that.. I had been very nervous with all the problems I have had to face. - The Capsule Corporation heir smiled. - Thank you for everything you did for Trunks, I'll be eternally grateful. - Bulma hugged her friend with tenderness. -Thanks. Thank you very much Chi-chi.- "The answer to my question is simple, Vegeta missed all these days and decided to change his attitude.. for me and for our son."

The next day, Chi-chi got up very early to start heading for the Paoz mountains, all her belongings were stored in her suitcases. An aircraft was waiting for its pilot.

- Chi-chi, don't you really want to stay a while longer? We did not enjoy our vacation we had thought.-

- It will be in another occasion Bulma, I miss my son too much and my house too.-

Both gave each other one last look and shook hands to then give a kiss on the cheek. -I understand perfectly, but don't forget you own me.- The blue-haired woman winked an eye.

- Hey, I won't forget it Bulma, take care. - The long-haired woman said goodbye, waving her hand . - See you next time.- The aircraft began to take off and quickly faded from view of the bright eyed female.

Three weeks and one month had passed quickly since Goku's death. Everything happened to normalcy in West Capital, Bulma had returned to work in her father's company and Trunks grew healthily, Vegeta had returned to the way he was before, he trained every day with enthusiasm as if he have another battle planned next... until a phone call broke the tranquility of a Saturday morning.

- Hello?.- Bulma had answered the call and continued to look at a magazine fashion.

- Hi.. Bulma, how are you?.- Asked Chi-chi from across the line.

- Great Chi-chi, here resting before going to work.- At that time the crying of little Trunks began to annoy his mother. - Trunks stop crying honey, Mom is talking on the phone and...-

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .-

- OK, I'm coming. - Bulma said resigned and turn the speakerphone for further chat.- I apologize for the inconvenience Chi-chi, is that Trunks began to cry for me to take him in my arms.-

While Bulma was talking to Chi-chi Vegeta went through there pretty irritated because of the brat's scandals and when to claim his wife why she was not closing the child's big mouth, he heard the conversation of the two females.

- Oh Chi-chi, so you told me you were pregnant?.-

Vegeta petrified when his ears captured the the message. -No..- Vegeta said shocked. "The brat that woman is waiting... is mine?." For the first time she felt a tremendous fear toured the spine, because the mere fact to imagine him related to Kakarott's family made him completely sick. "I can't be father of another brat.- Vegeta's fists clenched until a crack from his bones were heard slightly.

"I will have to take action, yes or yes that engender must disappear, I had enough with the bastard of Trunks." The warrior had been horrified with those chilling news. "I could not make her pregnant... it is impossible... I have always taken steps to avoid such stupidity.. and she can't go out with this because there is no... DAMN IT!." The crack of teeth and the vein outbreak in the forehead appeared in moments because of the fury to remember his little control when fornication. - How could I be so stupid?, I ejaculated inside her body and now she comes out with this grace, but she will hear me, she can't have it, I won't let it alive because I won't accept being part of the worm's family.- Very willing and completely bad tempered he walked to exit his house, flying at full speed towards the mountains and then to wait for the night to fall..

After training hard enough and pretty demanding he himself self imposed, he decided it was time to clarify all things, he had waited patiently that the night had fallen and the darkness to be his accomplice to find answers to all his concerns, even though he had tried to calm down and forget about that inconvenience he had been unable to accomplish it... Some alternatives of what could be his future actions flashed through his head, he was ready to reach any extreme, but of course, first he would attempt to convince the woman not to have this brat, and if the possibility came that there was no way to reason with her, he would take drastic measures. With great skill and elegance past midnight the Saiyan prince overflew the humble Son's home. "I'm sure Kakarott's son is sleeping at this time, I will only draw his mother out of the house, poor if she refuses because I will drag her from the hair.- He laughed between the midst of darkness approaching increasingly towards his goal.

When he was in front of the window he saw Chi-chi was awake, knitting some tiny clothes for the future baby.

"She won't get nothing to stay up late, that child is living up to tonight." The bend of his lip showed part of his perfect teeth and raised his hand to hit weakly the window that separated them both. "Come on, turn your face here, don't make me waste any more time" Vegeta's growing anger was overtaking every second to notice the very clumsy did not respond to his calls. "I'll have to do it stronger, better she does not complain about the broken glass." Before Vegeta's beating became more violent Chi-chi accidentally turned her face towards the outskirts of her home.

-EH..- Chi-chi fell of buttocks to the floor. "Kamisama this can't be happening, no more of this... NO." Very slowly she began to stand up, one last conversation was necessary to end their short relationship. Breathing deeply she opened the door and walked slowly up outside her home without stopping and without looking at Vegeta that was located near the entrance to her property. Getting away as soon as possible thereafter, she stopped walking and turned around to face the proud Saiyan that was maintaining the arms folded and a very deep frown.

- Now.. are you running from me?.- Trunks' father asked with much discomfort in his watch.

- No, it's just that Gohan doesn't have to learn what happened between us.-

- ...

- Are you going to say why you came here?.-

- Come on woman, I know very well you can imagine the reason of my visit.-

Chi-chi was silent for a few brief seconds until she answered.-No more of than Vegeta, our partnership ended and I would greatly appreciate that you get out of here.-

Vegeta's eyebrows raised because of the impression those words so absurd and a supersaiyan effort kept the composure to not laugh, he would just say something very of him to that naive woman.. - You have broken my icy heart with these words... woman.- He started to laugh slowly and without being able hide it anymore, "she speaks as if we had had something serious" Unable to endure more she let escape some laughter a bit strong and... he had to admit it, very few human achieved to get out a little something sincere laughter.

The brunette closed her eyes with much anger and kept her forces to shout at him.- Stop mocking at me, will you?.- She opened her jet black eyes and challenged him.

- Vegeta stopped laughing, be the smile remained and he could not help it. - Well woman, bluntly, I know you are impregnated and I came to tell you I don't what that... born.-

The young woman's impression was tremendous and the terror incomparable. -But... What do you think you are? This is the life of MY SON.- She made pause and shut up to take air.- MY SON'S LIFE IS NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS.- She shouted enraged.

- Yes it is, I won't allow my blood get related with Kakarott's offspring, HAVE YOU UNDERSTOOD?.- The only mention of that aberrant possibility made the Saiyan more furious and some red appear veins appeared on his corneas. - I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT. - Without saying more he approached the widow expelling some of his ki.

"Kami, protect me from this sick". -He is not your son, he's father is my GOKU. - She stressed the name of her deceased husband with the voice cut off.

Vegeta stopped immediately. - What have you said, woman?. How are you so sure that this the bastard's child?.- He asked with threatening tone.

She try any attempt to relax. - I know he is because before coming to your house I had delays on my period, I thought it was absent due to the strong depression I was having... so you don't have to worry, everything indicates that I was pregnant long before we began our furtive encounters.-

Vegeta listened carefully Chi-chi's words, but he could not help cursing himself inside to know that... "There will be another Kakarott's son loitering around and I'm sure I will have to swallow its annoying presence." The fist of the pure Saiyan clenched with impotence, rage and disgust, perhaps he was cursed and Kakarott being dead was responsible for ruining his existence, the only thing that remain was that thing was born with a fighting power higher than his son's and also to humiliate him in combat in the same way to his firstborn.

There was no kind of dialogue at the moment, both just looked at each other to try to calm down mutually.- You don't have to worry, the child I'm waiting is not yours, so you can withdraw in peace.-

The prince approached to Chi-chi with something more than tranquility and made very clear his intentions when his hand grab one of her breasts. "I could enjoy my revenge again, but this time aware there is a vermin growing in the womb of the woman. The mere thought makes me arouse."

- Don't Vegeta.- Chi-chi removed his hand from his body. - No more please.-

- Don't pretend to be modest again, I thought that was part of the past. - He said placing both hands on the brunette's waist.- You are going to enjoy it, everything is perfect, the darkness of night is on our side.

"Kami, give me strength." The young woman made a small prayer to not accept. - Vegeta I told you I'm pregnant and...-

- It has nothing to do, Bulma and I had unbridled sex when she was pregnant of the brat.- With this said, he brought her closer to his body and began to kiss her around her neck, making small suctions and leaving some red marks because of the hickeys he had done.

Chi-chi let herself stimulate... after all, she was not having sex "I have to stop this progress, I have to... I can't fall again." Almost without strength she moved Vegeta away from her neck. In her mind was the image of her little baby growing in her womb. "Out of respect for me and to you my son, I will stop this situation." Chi-chi turned her face with disgust and finally moved Vegeta completely.

- What the hell are you doing, woman? - The prince moved his hand through his lips to clean them, he had regretted to kiss that human that was so inferior at his side. "Stupid female." He growled internally. - If that is what you want.- He said seriously. - I will never get close to this filthy place, neither I will have something with you again, enough effort I made to the fact of bedding with a..- Vegeta avoided to say the last word, he what was going to leave it to the imagination of that hussy woman.

The Son widow, a bit hurt, shut up any possible response, after all she knew that that word had bases.. but the pain was not complete, she did not care if Vegeta thought that of her, he did not mean anything, he was simply a burn guy before a contempt of a woman so beautiful.

- You miss it, but I warn you I won't yield to any provocation of yours and also... I remind you I do have my mate, I don't need to seek a second option to satisfy myself... instead you. - He gave a twisted smirk looking at her mockingly. - Instead you woman, you will have to stimulate yourself only with your hand or with the warm water of the shower, as you did one time when Bulma stupidly left you in charge of Trunks.. do you remember?.-

The flush red in the cheeks not slow in aparecer.-So you were spies ... pigs! .- Grito outside their cells.

- Hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.- And then the mountains that lay under his feet began to move from one side to another, because he was levitating to leave that grim place, reaching immediately high speed and leaving part of his white aura in the place where he was once standing onto, maintaining an absurd chat with an insignificant human woman.

- At least I know I'm free of this and that filthy woman will remain forever her big mouth closed HAHAHAHAHAHA... My revenge was a success. - The darkness and stars in the sky were the only witnesses of the prince's revelations, while his flight was still increasing towards home to reunite with his wife and his unwanted child...

When he arrived in to Capsule Corporation, the first thing he did was going to his bedroom. The stupid Kakarott's woman left him wanting sex, but.. what did it matter?. He had another female at his disposal. One, of which he never received a negative. Smiling, he came to the bed where Bulma slept deeply, and with total lack of consideration, he threw the sheets to one side roughly and, without thinking, he rushed over her ready to satisfy his instincts. Then, she corresponded him, and once again, since they began their particular relationship, their two bodies joined on several occasions during that night... a night in which Vegeta, as a last final touch to his revenge, forced his mind to imagine that was Kakarott's woman who moaned and panted with despair beneath him... after all... who was going to dare to judge the Saiyan prince?...

* * *


	8. What you never saw

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters are mine...

**The Joy of Revenge**

_(El placer de la venganza)_

A fic by Saiya Elite and Dioxa

Translation by Apolonia

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**What you never saw**

Several months passed, and Chi-chi gave birth to a little baby, who to everyone's surprise, was absolutely identical to Goku, which she named Goten.

The years passed, and the Son widow visited again on numerous occasions the home of her friend Bulma, fact of which her small son and Trunks, to be more or less the same age, they became inseparable friends, and together, shared the most varied moments of fun and mischief.

Due to these visits, Vegeta and Chi-chi had the chance to face each other face to face on many occasions, but none of them ever again refer to those furtive encounters they shared encounters during those days in which she lived at Bulma's house, looking after Trunks in her absence.

Both the prince like Chi-chi acted as if that had never happened, and thus, they achieved that during all the years later, nobody suspected anything unusual that might end up pulling it to light.

The family life of Vegeta and Bulma was improving as the time passed by. The blue-haired woman lived the best moments of her life, along with her son and the prince, who was slowly warming up to the human customs, and as a result of all those years of living next to the human woman and their hybrid son, he had no choice but to finally admit the feelings that arose in him toward the ones he now considered his family.

Bulma assumed and accepted that Vegeta would never be a husband and a father like any other. But despite this, her life radiated happiness everywhere, and gave thanks to Kami every day for having received the opportunity to meet the Saiyan prince, the man she fell in love with and that gave the most wonderful thing a woman can be given: a child, her little Trunks.

For her part, Chi-chi was devoted exclusively to care and protect her two children. Gohan became an excellent student and began to go to the famous school Orange High School, where she met Videl, the daughter of the alleged savior of the Earth, the eccentric and opportunistic Hercule.

After Videl discovered his little secret of being the great Saiyaman, she forced him to stand for the next tournament of martial arts, and precisely on that day he was at Bulma's house, accompanied by Vegeta and Trunks, giving them the news of his registration to the tournament. At that time, his father's voice resounded from the beyond, to the surprise of the bystanders, and the prince could not believe what he heard. Kakarott would return to Earth for one day to participate in this ridiculous tournament! He would have the opportunity to fight him and show him who was the best!. At last his revenge would be fully completed!. That was the best news he had received since that fateful day where the insect dared to dishonor him sacrificing himself to save his life. For nothing in the world he would overlook the opportunity to give him back all the humiliations, all the wrongs he had to suffer for his fault. Nothing was going to stand in his way. This time, nothing would prevent him to recover his dignity and pride. He will finish once and for all with the damn Kakarott, and he would make him pay for his boldnesses with each one of his strokes.

The day of the tournament came and the whole group was happy to see Goku again. His son Goten and him met for the first time and Chi-chi threw herself in his arms when she first saw him. She, at the time, knew she was never able to hate him, and that she always will love him unconditionally, no matter what he did.

What they all thought was that it would be a simple and normal tournament, it became the beginning of a new threat. The magician Babidi was on Earth and was intended to resurrect a terrible and evil being named Boo, when collecting the energies of Saiyans.

After Babidi possessed Vegeta, he sent them all back to the stage of the tournament, and there, Vegeta demanded Goku their rematch. He denied, preceding as his main goal in preventing the monster Boo woke up, and the prince, tired of always being relieved to second place, did not hesitate to annihilate a great part of the audience launching at them twice two huge balls of energy which managed to destroy much of the stands, before the astonished eyes of Bulma, who could not believe what her eyes were showing her.

Vegeta, fully aware of everything he was doing, threatened Goku to continue killing innocent people if he did not accept to fight him. Finally, and with no other option, Gohan's father accepted, and Babidi sent them back to the desert and mountainous place where his ship was.

The prince was exultant. He never thought he would have the opportunity to fight Kakarott again so they can settle accounts. His greatest wish was to humiliate him, he wanted to see him crawl before him, and he would do anything in order to achieve his purposes.

The terrible clash between the two supersaiyans began. The powers of both were practically matched until the prince began to gain advantage, and after beating his rival and crashed him against a rock, hi immobilized him by using several rings of energy, which seized his neck, legs and arms.

- Damn you, Kakarott!. You have no idea how much I hate you...- He said after materializing instantly in front of him.

Goku was not yet able to understand the hatred the prince kept for him. He had already discovered that Vegeta was not completely possessed by Babidi, and as a last resort, he tried to make him reconsider trying to convince him that he was not his enemy.

- But.. why, Vegeta?... I don't think I have done nothing to...-

- Shut up!. - The prince interrupted shouting while snapped at him a couple of times. - You humiliated me!. You sacrificed yourself, stained my honor and I denied me the opportunity to get revenge with your stupid death!..- He spat, to begin punishing Goku's immobilized body with hard punches given by his fists and legs. He enjoyed watching him complaining of pain and suffering. The hatred and anger accumulated for so long on his inside were of such magnitude that he did not only had in mind torturing his body. He was ready to destroy him in any way, not only physically but also psychologically.

He stopped beating him, and nailing his cold and shocking look on him, told him:

- You made a mistake to die, Kakarott: You forgot who I am and what I would be able to do to retaliate... And now, I want you to suffer the same humiliation you made me feel... I want to see your face when know what I had to do to try to recover my pride...- He hissed, eager to see what would be the reaction of his rival to hear him.

- What are you talking about?. - Goku answered surprised. He could not imagine what was Vegeta trying to say with those words.

The prince smiled with malice. Many times he was delighted imagining Kakarott's face to discover what he did with his wife and how he used her to take vengeance on him. And now... the time had come... But first, he would enjoy making him suffer with uncertainty and impatience for a few more minutes...

- Oh.. what a shame!... It is a pity that in the afterlife you could not see what was happening on Earth - He said, initiating the particular psychological torture to which he was willing to submit to Kakarott. - But anyway, now you're here and I can say it to you without reservation. I assure you that you'll love to know it..- He added with great irony and sarcasm.

- Speak at once!. - Exclaimed Goku raising his voice.

The prince released an audible laugh. It was a long time was not enjoying life this way. All these years on Earth, full of peace and quiet, almost made him forget the exciting feeling that his Saiyan warrior blood gave in the middle of a battle, a confrontation. The mere fact of being and feeling more than any of his rivals, always provided him such pleasure and delight that he could never continue living without a chance to feel anything of that again. He fleetingly recalled all those moments of his life in which he mercilessly tortured and annihilated thousands of people completely inferior to him, and how the adrenaline flowed relentlessly and ran through his veins, enjoying it, enjoying with great satisfaction while he listened to them imploring him and begging clemency, which he never granted. Those were the same sensations he was experiencing at this very moment, to have Kakarott at his mercy and ready to see him defeated and prostrated before his feet. And without being able to contain waiting for any longer, he decided it was time to reveal the whole truth and he begin to suffer as soon as possible...

- After your death, training and the fight no longer had any meaning for me. - He began to recount. - I thought that nothing could be done to recover the dignity you snatch from me, but then, when I had nearly lost all hope... she appeared... there was when I saw it, when I discovered a new way of revenge, the only thing you left in my power... and this time, I wouldn't let it escape...- He added, making a pause, with the clear intention that Kakarott himself made his own conclusions.

Goku remained for a few seconds digesting the words uttered by the prince, until a fleeting thought toured his mind, getting his heart stop beating for a second to such feeling.

- She?... You won't be... you are not meaning...- He started to say, hoping that his intuition was completely wrong.

- To your wife? - The prince immediately interrupted, finishing himself the sentence the other Saiyan was not able to complete. He laughed again harder than before, amused to the pathetic gesture of disbelief his rival was showing. - Not only are you stupid, Kakarott. Not only are you the biggest disgrace ever existed in our race, but above, you are completely useless and you were never able to prove your manhood as it should be...- He said with disdain and sharpness. - But don't worry, I myself took care to correct your pathetic ineffectiveness... and believe me... you should be grateful...- He added then added with slyness, in a way of mockery.

- What did you do to Milk?... Answer!. - Goku cried with rage. For his mind, began to circulate various images of what Vegeta would have been able to do to his wife, the mother of his two sons. But no... it could not be true... He had seen Chi-chi only a few hours ago and he was unable to see anything strange about her...

- Do to her?. - The prince laughed again. - I only showed her what it is a real Saiyan male!. You had your wife so needy that I had no other choice but to grant her the honor of sharing my bed!. - He finally revealed, raising the voice even more, and thus, get more reliable and truthful his arguments.

- You're lying!...- Goku exclaimed at the edge of despair. - Chi-chi would never be able to do something like that..- He knew her perfectly. He was sure that, by her own will, his wife would never act that way. If what Vegeta said was true, then it probably should be that she was forced, or perhaps manipulated by the prince, who had started to laugh again with huge guffaws to observe the reaction of the being he most loath in his life. Despite the psychological torture to which he was giving to Kakarott, he was achieving the desired effect, he felt the terrible need to continue, to go even further... He wanted to see him suffer until the limit... he desperately yearned to see him humiliated and mortified, twisting in pain and helplessness..

- You don't imagine how much I enjoyed fucking again and again with your female!. To hear her moaning like a bitch while writhing with pleasure in my arms, it was like a heavenly music to my ears. - He exclaimed with all the hatred reflected in his eyes and with a shocking and cruel smile, with which he showed how much he was enjoying it. - Do you see this technique I've used with you?. - He asked referring to the energy rings with which he remained trapped. - Well, I precisely used it also with her in one of the occasions on which she shared bed with me. And I assure you that she loved it. - He laughed again so deafeningly and then, he made a short pause to quickly continue saying: - If you don't believe me, you can ask her... but you would have to come out victorious in this battle before your time to stay here ends... And that, will never happen...- He added, with the intention of completing this way his particular talk with Kakarott and end his damned presence once and for all. He raised his right arm, ready to prepare one of his powerful techniques of combat to finish him as soon as possible, and cried: - I'll send you to the site where you come! -

The prince's words were repeated over and over again through Goku's mind, getting all the pain suffered was turning out in rage and anger. Only cruelty and wickedness of the most evil and ruthless beings were able to achieve this effect on him, and Vegeta was becoming one of them. Soon, he began to feel the Saiyan fury possessing his body managing to renew immediately his lost energy. He increased his ki, and to the prince's astonishment, his arms and legs were releasing from his prison, taking with them several pieces of rock where the energy rings kept him trapped during the long time the conversation lasted. Before Vegeta could react, he rushed over him, and he dealt a serious blow with one of the pieces of stone that still remained attached to his right arm.

- You took advantage of her!... - He shouted enraged, while the prince was hurt by the blow suffered. - Damn you, Vegeta!. You'll pay it!..- He exclaimed, while repeating the same previous blow with his other arm.

After that, the forces of the two were equaled again, and they continued to fight against each other. In an interlude between the fighting, Goku once again turn to his rival, and asked him unreservedly:

- How could you, Vegeta?. Why did you have to use her?. What did you gain with that?. - He could not stop thinking about everything that Vegeta revealed minutes ago.

- Gain?. It was not a question of winning or losing. The fact of doing mine something of your possession, would bring something to calm my thirst for revenge. - The prince said. - And that was how I planned it... and let me tell you that I didn't only get my goals, but beyond that, I enjoyed as I have never done it before. - He added, outlining in his face again his half smile of satisfaction.

Goku still could not believe that anything of what Vegeta had told him was true. From the moment he learned the prince would have a child with Bulma, he always had the certainty things would radically alter his character and that his cold and ruthless attitude would disappear forever.

- And what about Bulma?... Is that you didn't care cheating on her in that way?. - He asked, remembering at that very moment of his dear friend, and what that might mean for her if she came to find out.

Vegeta growled furiously. He quickly replied:

- Why would I care?. My honor, my pride and my dignity are the most important thing for me! .. Now and forever! - He cried full of anger. - When the hell are you going to understand it, damn stupid?. - He would never let Kakarott know that always he tried to avoid Bulma learn about of all that. He knew him so well, he was completely sure the insect he had never before him would never tell her anything, simply by not making her suffer. Immediately after that, he began to tell his rival, step by step, the way he let Babidi possessed him for the sole purpose of achieving more power and energy, thus defeating him and completing his revenge.

The battle continued until both realized the presence of the monster Boo, and Goku tried to convince Vegeta to leave the battle and join forces to defeat him. The prince, furious and angry for being relieved again to second place in Kakarott's priorities, deceived him and made him believe that he had accepted, but by a neglect of his rival, he hit him from behind leaving him unconscious, and he went alone to fight against the new enemy, who he could not defeat, and eventually he sacrificed his life so futilely, as neither his self-destruction managed to eliminate Boo.

Finally, after Vegeta returned for a day to the world of the livings, he joined forces to Goku, and after many efforts, they succeeded in defeating him.

The prince was able to resurrect again thanks to the dragon balls, and was granted another chance to redeem himself for all the heinous acts he committed during his entire existence. Goku knew then that Vegeta's life would change radically from that very moment and it was useless to keep any remorse for everything that had happened between him and Chi-chi. Neither he saw the need to remove the past talking with his wife about that murky affair, and decided to shut it up forever. His wife was only a victim who let herself be dragged by the arts of Vegeta's handling, and even he himself felt responsible of that, because he was convinced that she had acted that way for his fault, for having abandoned her again.

This way, everyone returned to resume their lives, and what happened during those days in Capsule Corporation never again was mentioned nor brought to light.

The two protagonists, Vegeta and Chi-chi, even almost forgot it completely, burying it forever in their minds as a... bad memory?... no... neither of them would define it that way... maybe yes as a mistake, a mistake that could have gone expensive, despite the fact that at the very bottom in the deepest corner of their thoughts, they never found a reason that made them regret about all that...

**THE END**

* * *

**CLARIFICATION: It should be noted that this chapter tells exactly each and every one of the scenes and dialogues that were completely censored during the fight that Vegeta and Kakarott maintained.** **It was tried by all means to clear what actually happened, but we thought we should make you sharers in the unique and authentic truth.**

**Likewise, our intention is not to forget that our history is a fanfic, but everything could had been perfectly feasible within the anime and manga, and therefore it should never be described as an alternate universe.**

**Finally, we thank you for your interest in our first story created together.** **We hope that, if time allows, we can make some more, with the enormous hope and wish that you please at least in the same way as this one.**

**Many kisses and... see you soon!..**

**DioXa and Saiya Elite.**


End file.
